


Donghun's Wish

by euphoric_tae



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: Alexa - Freeform, Army, Bad Smut, Blood, Blood and Injury, Chan is mostly happy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fainting, Fluff, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, JUNGKOOK AND HIS MEMES, Jun doesn't know how to feel, K-pop References, Mentions of Cancer, Relationship(s), Sad Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unb world tour, What Was I Thinking?, a lot of crying, ace is worried for jun, bts - Freeform, donghun is always crying, donghun is stressed, gets really sad, i feel bad for chan, jun is jealous of sehyoons abs, jungkook - Freeform, take me higher era, the truth untold, wowkwan, wowson is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_tae/pseuds/euphoric_tae
Summary: Just a few innocent boys enjoying their life but, the wish Donghun made that night, was it really a wish or would things start going downhill for the boys, well let's let the stars decide.





	1. Youth doesn't Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just another normal day, practising for the boys!!!  
> \- Ahhhhhh i miss OT5  
> \- Come back Chan as soon as you can

"Come on guys, just one more hour than we should be done, and be free to leave",  Jun said loudly whilst out of breath, as he walked towards the speaker, kneeling down to start the song again. 

Each of the members which were out of breath picked themselves up and dragged themselves over to their starting positions, Jun then slowly walking to join them. 

"And 5,6,7,8" He said loudly as they started.

Byeongkwan started singing as they all started moving around.

_My heart pounds the moment we meet eyes, ooh yeah_

_A strong shiver that I've never felt before comes to me_

Jun then started singing 

 

_For you i can go anywhere_

_Because the prettiest flower is always far away_

Then Donghun as they continued to dance 

_Will you stay like that for a bit?_

_If you can hear my voice_

_i will call out to you, ooh yeah_

 

They manoeuvred their way throughout the song, even though they were extremely tired and exhausted, but they always liked performing this song, as it was written for their one and only 'Choice', which they adore.

* * *

* * *

As soon as the song came to an end all of them collapsed onto the floor looking extremely tired, but each of them had an a huge smile planted across their face as they closed their eyes and rested their tired legs. Donghun getting up first to witness the rest of his members laying down. The first person he looked to was Jun, who was smiling even brighter than everyone else. He then examined Jun's breathing as he watched his chest go up and down, let alone he would never think that, that moment would be one of the last times to see him smile like that. 

Donghun was soon disturbed by Sehyoon's sudden, rather loud yawn, which appeared to seem louder then the actual music itself. Each of them then started to get up at all different times, with Byeongkwan getting up first and pulling Sehyoon up with him and Donghun helping Jun up. Jun headed towards the sink as Byeongkwan headed to the corner of the room to grab an brome and Donghun and Sehyoon heading to the bench to pack everyones belongings. 

Jun turned on the sinks tap then continued to wash up the containers and cups that hadn't already been washed from earlier, that they had used to eat lunch with and constant water breaks. He started humming a song as he then stopped moments later to red marks appearing on the sink. 


	2. I'm Fine???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun was sure he was alright, but the members didn't have to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked my first chapter since this is my first book!!! Jun is really getting in trouble rn so lets hope he's ok!!

He touched the marks and then felt a wetness of some sort on his upper lip, he touched his lip and pulled his hand back noticing red blood marks dripping down his nose. He realised that he was having a nose bleed and quickly cupped his hands filling them up with water washing his nose, trying to get rid of every trace of blood so that there was no way of telling his that he was bleeding from his nose. His nose bleed wouldn’t stop so after a while he decided to reach for a tissue, whilst trying to hid the fact that there was a red substance dripping from him. 

“Hyung what are you doing” Sehyoon asked as he looked from his left.

“Nothing Sehyoonie, just grabbing a tissue” He answered back in more of a lower tone

“Ok hyung, you better not be coming down with a cold” He said cheerfully

“I’m alright Sehyoonie, don’t worry about me” he said back in the same tone as he grabbed the tissue blowing his nose, hoping that it would stop the bleeding.

He felt the bleeding stop and removed the tissue chucking it into the bin. He then turned the tap back on and continued washing up, once again he saw another droplet of blood drop into the sink, sighing and reaching for another tissue. This time Donghun turned around looking at Jun.

“Junhee why are you still blowing your nose, are you sure that you’re not coming down with a cold, I have some vitamins for you if you need some” He asked in concern.

“I’m ok Hyunnie it’s just that my nose is a little itchy, but I’ll be fine” he lied to them, whilst wiping the remaining blood.

Good now the bleeding had stopped, Jun rarely got nose bleeds and even if he did they would only last 1 or 2 minutes at the most. I guess all that practising had tired him out a bit and maybe he’d popped one of his little vessels in his nose.

It was finally time to leave the studio and head back to their dorms, they were just about to head out when Jun realised that he had left the tissue on the sink, forgetting to put it in the bin.

“Hold up guys, I just remembered that left something in the practise room earlier, I’ll just go grab it now” He said cheerfully as he rushed in a hurry to open the door back up, reassuring the others to stay where they were.

“Are you sure hyung, we packed everything before” Sehyoon said in disappointment, as a frown appeared on his face.

Jun stopped and when back up to sehyoon placing his hands on him shoulders,

“Cheer up Hoonie” he said while giving his one of his famous smiles

Sehyoon then gave Jun a smile and gave him a signal that he could go. Jun then jumped back and skipped off quickly to go chuck the tissue away. Making sure that no one could see it when they opened the bin, since he didn’t want his member to worry about him.

* * *

 

* * *

Jun then locked the practise room and ran back up the stairs to meet the others and lock up the front door. They all stepped outside and realised how dark it was. Jun checked his phone, the time showing 11:11pm, Donghun soon took notice of this and a big smile appeared onto his face.

“Guys its 11:11 lets all wish for something” He said cheerfully.

He looked up into the sky and closed his eyes placing his hands together.

“I wish that we always stay happy and healthy and continue to always love choice, and not forgetting about our little Channie, I hope he stays safe and he’s enjoying his time with UNB, but that he also comes back to ACE quickly because all his hyungs miss him dearly” He finished as his eyes started getting glassy as he tried holding back tears.

The boys all missed Chan dearly as he had been with UNB now for nearly 2 years and hadn’t seen his hyungs in a year due to their recent tour preparation, as they were due to go on tour in two months. They all then came back to each other and hooked arms as they made their way around the corner to their groups car, as Jun hopped into the front seat talking his turn to drive tonight. They all hopped in after Jun, Donghun in the passenger seat and then the two youngest in the back, Donghun threw the backs on top of them as they all laughed and then stopped due to byeongkwan hitting Donghun on the shoulder, as Donghun let out a small “owww” and then they continued to laugh their asses off once again.

Just a few innocent boys enjoying their life but, the wish Donghun made that night, was it really going to come true was it always going to be like this, well let’s let the stars decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- poor Jun lets hope he stays happy and healthy!!!  
> \- please don't forget to leave comments i always like to see how other people are thinking of this story!!!


	3. Do You Want Coffee???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun isn't feeling too well, but what happens when Donghun finds him passed out on the couch??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So i made it to the third chapter and this one will be a little longer, i promise!!

They arrived back to their dorms a few moments later each of them walking in half asleep. As they threw their coats onto the hat rack and planted themselves onto the couch. Jun being the first one to collapse into it, as all the others followed behind him falling on top of each other, until Byeongkwan tapped Sehyoon for them to go into their shared room. They both got up and walked into their room shutting the door.

Now Jun and Donghun were left on the couch, Jun slowly falling asleep and Donghun just staring at the wall. Donghun then got up and walked over into the kitchen as he started to make coffee.

“Hey Junhee you want some coffee?” He said quietly.

He heard no response.

So he repeated himself, but a bit louder this time.

“Junhee, do you want any coffee?” he said louder

Still no response.

Donghun thought to himself that Jun was probably sleeping but he went to check on him anyways. ‘

He went up to Jun and sat in the little space that was left on the couch near his hip leaning over closer to his face.

“Junnie, are you sleeping, c’mon we still need to pack everything away and shower” he said softly.

No response one again

So, he decided to lightly shake him, hoping that he would wake up.

“Jun, Jun, Jun, c’mon we need to get up”

 

Again, no response 

Donghun was getting worried now, as he did notice jun acting weird earlier on, but he just forced himself to believe that he was just really tired and in a deep sleep, so he tried again, shaking him even harder this time.

Still no sign of him waking up. 

* * *

* * *

Jun had never been a heavy sleeper and especially considering that they only got home 10 minutes ago, so he shouldn’t be too much into a deep sleep. So Donghun ran into the others room, without knocking. 

“SEHYOON, BYEONGKWAN, JUNS NOT WAKING UP!!” He yelled out of breath. 

Sehyoon who was laying across the shared bed half naked on his phone looked at him confused and got up walking over to Donghun while Byeongkwan who was in the bathroom turned off the shower and opened the door, waking out with only a towel covering him. 

“What do you mean, he won’t wake up” Sehyoon said looking confused.  

“Have you tried shaking him” Byeongkwan added. 

“Yes and I called him several times” Donghun said as tears started forming in his eyes. 

Sehyoon quickly took notice of this and opened his arms up bringing Donghun into a hug while Byeongkwan ran over to Jun and started shaking him.  

“Jun, Jun, Junhee, if you can hear me wake up” he said shaking him severely. 

He grabbed his arm as it flopped out of his hand. 

Jun then woke up suddenly looking at them shocked, then he started coughing and coughing until blood was revealed on his hand. Staring at it in shock while trying to hide it from his members. 

* * *

* * *

“Jun are you okay, you were out for a while and you’re not usually that hard to wake up” Donghun said.

“Yeah and even your arms when limp” Byeongkwan added. 

“And your looking a little pale as well” Sehyoon added.

“Guys I’m fine” He said while trying to wipe the blood onto the side of his pants. 

“Ok then, you really worried us, you know, I thought something had happened to you” Donghun said as he started tearing up again, as his voice cracked. 

“C’mon Hyunnie don’t be like this, it’s ok I’m fine” he said as he wiped a stray tear that feel down his cheek. 

Donghun smiled and held Juns hand.  

“Wait why are you two half naked, c'mon guys you know that I don’t like Sehyoon walking around the house without a shirt on, ya know I get jealous” 

They all started laughing as Sehyoon reached for the nearest blanked laid on the couch, whilst covering himself up. 

"Better" Jun said smiling. 

"Well i, gotta, ya know get back to my shower, coz SOMEONE nearly gave Donghun a heart attack" He said nudging Donghun as he walked away.

Donghun nudged him back, poking his tongue out as soon as Byeongkwan left. 

"Really Hyunnie? Did i really scare you that much" Jun said sympathetically and he reached for Donghuns shoulders, placing both of his hands on top.

Donghun gave him a shy look.

"You should have seen the kid, he was tearing up and everything, i don't think I've even seen him run that fast in my whole life time" Sehyoon said laughing at his last few words. 

"Aww i'm really sorry" Jun said pouting at him. 

"It's okay, i was just overreacting" Donghun said looking away. 

"It seemed more like you were just overreacting though" Sehyoon asked.

"He made it sound like you died or something like that" He said again.

Donghun slapped him and walked off frustrated. 

"Jeez did you really have to say that to him, he sensitive ya know" Junhee said as he started to get up.

Moments later a slam was heard as both of the boys looked towards Jun and Donghun's shared room.

"Well i better go check on him" Jun sighed as he got up off the couch grabbing his belongings.

"Wait hold on" Sehyoon said suddenly as he stopped Jun.

"Are you okay Jun, you've been acting weird all today?" He said concerned.

"Yeah i'm fine, i promise" Jun said as he started walking to their shared room. 

Sehyoon sighed and walked back to his own shared room, closing the door.

* * *

* * *

 

 Jun opened the door to their shared room, finding Donghun sitting in the corner covered in a blanket hugging himself. Jun then walked up to him and crept into the blanket as well, while grabbing his hands and placing them in his own. 

"Donghun-ah, were you really that worried, i'm so sorry if i made you feel that way" Jun said as he looked down.

"No, no, its okay" Donghun said turning away 

 "Are you sure?" Jun said back 

"Yeah, Yeah it's fine" He said in return

"Ok then, i'll go shower, just call me if you need anything" Jun said while patting him on the back.

Donghun smiled then got up as well and sat on his side of the shared bed. 

A couple minutes later there was a huge bang heard from the bathroom, Donghun quickly getting up to knock on the door. 

"Jun" He yelled but there was no answer. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So now things are getting a little bit intense. I might take a while (or not, idk) uploading the next chapter but i will try my hardest to get it done in the next 2 or 3 days!!!  
> \- Don't forget to leave a comment!! ;)


	4. I thought you would be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jun wakes up, Donghun decides to let Jun have a shower, but was it really a good idea???  
> Donghun needs to reach Jun, but he can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i just want to take some time to quickly send my condolences out to Taehyung and his family, I haven't seen any of the airport pictures and i don't think i want to, because i know that it will just break my heart:( but i really hope that he stays safe and that he stays healthy, since i know BTS do have a tight schedule due to all their events coming up and album release i hope he gets the time and opportunity to mourn, and he has said that he loves both him grandparents very much and so i hope he's okay and that after time he will soon be back to his usual happy self!!!  
> 

“Hey are you alright in there?” he asked hoping that he would receive an answer.

Once again no response.

“Okay Jun I’m coming in” He said reaching for the door handle.

He turned the knob and tried pulling the door open but I wouldn’t push. Shit its locked he though to himself.

“Jun if you can hear me then please answer me” He said desperately, while still trying to open the door.

There was still no sign or any movement or noises coming from inside the room.

“SEHYOON, BYEONGKWAN, Juns not answering me” He whined from his room.

 

Several minutes later he saw both boys hurry down the hallway rubbing their eyes.

 

“where is he??” Sehyoon said whilst yawning.

“In the bathroom, and its locked” Replied Donghun, who was still trying to open the door.

“Okay, calm down we just need to find out a way to get him out, without tearing the whole place down” Byeongkwan said calmly.

“Should we try picking the lock?” Sehyoon said.

“I’ll try anything” Donghun said worried.

 

Byeongkwan then suddenly ran into their shared room searching all the drawers for an item that could be used to pick the lock. After a couple of minutes, he came running back into Jun and Donghun’s room, holding a hair clip. He reached the door and stuck the pin into the lock trying to turn it without breaking the clip. The clip bent and got stuck into the door. Byeongkwan tried moving it back into place and turning it again, with Sehyoon and Donghun watching over his shoulder.

 

Finally, the door opened and Donghun rushed in opening the shower door, witnessing a passed-out Jun on the floor with blood running from his nose. Donghun gasped as he fell to the floor, trying to lift Jun’s head up and move his body into a sitting position. Sehyoon reached for a towel to cover Jun up as he placed the towel around him and called for Byeongkwan to grab his phone, just encase we needed to call someone. Donghun grabbed some tissues and started wiping the blood up as he tried to stay calm. He could see that Jun’s breathing looed normal, and maybe that he had just suddenly felt so tired that he collapsed at hit himself.

 

He finished cleaning up the blood when they started to dry him with Sehyoon going to grab some clean clothes from his room. They then started to dress the leader who was still out. Moment later after they had finished dressing him they decided to move him from the bathroom floor outside to their bedroom. Laying him on the bed.

 

The boys didn’t know what to do as they checked Jun’s breathing and his temperature, which seemed to be fine so they just left him in the shared room for a while why Donghun stayed with Jun for a while as Byeongkwan and Sehyoon entered the living room to search up some ways which they could help Jun in.

 

“What does it say?” Donghun said as he came running in.

“That he’s probably just over worked or over tired” Byeongkwan said back

“He just need some rest and a proper meal, that should do him some good” Sehyoon said.

 

They all agreed and decided to go to bed, except for Donghun who said he was going to call their manager to see if they could skip practise tomorrow due to Juns current state.

So Sehyoon and Byeongkwan said goodnight to him as they went off back into their room for the last time to finally get some rest, as Donghun stayed In the living room planting himself down onto the couch. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled their managers number.

 

….

“Yeoboseyo?”

“Ah Annyeonghaseyo manager”

“Annyeonghaseyo Donghun, what can I do for you so late at night?”

“I was wondering if we would be able to have tomorrows dance practise off?”

“How come, c’mon Donghun you know that you guys need to be rehearsing daily”

“I know and all the members know as well but, Jun hasn’t been feeling too well lately, as he recently collapsed a couple of minutes ago, due to fatigue from overworking, I didn’t want to skip practise but I feel that we should take care of his heath and give him some time to rest and eat a proper meal”

“Gosh, is he okay?”

“Yeah he’s fine”

“I agree with you Donghun, we should take care of the members physical and mental health before anything else”

“So we can have the day off?”

“Sure just don’t do too much and make sure he eats well and sleeps in”

“Thankyou”

“No problem, call me if anything else pops up”

“Ok I will”

“bye”

“bye”

 

Donghun sighed and put his phone away as he got up and entered his and Jun’s shared room, as he closed the door. He looked towards Jun and studied how relaxed and fragile he looked. How his black hair brushed the pillow and his small figure made him look cute. His rosy checks up against his pale skin and his long eyelashes. Donghun then walked up to Jun placing his hand on top of Jun’s head, brushing his hair against his hand. He touched his hands and held them for a while until he decided to get up and go shower, pushing the door forwards and closing it quietly.

 

The bathroom was still in quite of a mess due to the recent incident, so he decided to quickly clean up the remaining tissues and washed away the blood on the floor with a sponge. He then took of his clothes and placed his phone on the bench, shuffling his music and he hoped into the shower and started to sing, but no too loudly.

* * *

* * *

 

After the 4th song played he decided to get out and get changed, dressing himself in a hoodie and sweatpants. He entered the bedroom once again and walked around to his side of the bed hopping in and opening his phone, to check what choice were doing and to tweet some messages out to choice.

‘How’s everyone going?’ He sent a text as he took a photo of him lying in bed making sure not to capture Jun in the image.

Moments later he got a bunch of responds telling him that ‘they were doing fine’ asking him about their day, asking him if he is doing well and that he should rest and go to sleep.

So Donghun decided to respond to a couple of the tweets. Telling them that he is doing well, and that he will go to sleep soon. A couple of moments later he closed his phone and pulled the blanket closer to himself. He looked towards his right and noticed Jun, so he moved closer to him placing his arm near Jun’s head. Jun then lifted him head almost like he was expecting Donghun to place his arm under his head, so Donghun placed his arm under his head and moved closer to Donghun, only being a couple of centimetres apart. Donghun smiled before falling asleep.

 

That night, lying next to Jun he thought that he would be able to protect him from everything the world has to throw at them. But can he really???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so i rushed this chapter a bit, just because i wanted to update as soon as possible so i didn't really think this one through, but i think it turned out pretty well and i'm happy with it.  
>  \- lol and yes the boys don't have a key to their own bathroom


	5. MY ABS ARNT GOOD ENOUGH?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun and Donghun get in a fight, but soon forgive each other and reflect on the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a more of a funny chapter that i tried doing, I've completely scratched my plan of what i wanted to write out for my next couple of chapters since i'm just going with the flow of things:)

The next morning Jun woke up first already grabbing his clothes and heading for the shower. Donghun then slowly woke up a few minutes later catching a glimpse of Jun walking to the door.

 

“Park Junhee, where do you think you’re going” Donghun said as he got into a seating position and rubbed his eyes.

“Going to shower before practise” He said casually.

“Oh I don’t think so, number one do you remember what happened last night and number two practise is cancelled” He said as he started getting up.

“Well I remember falling, and that’s all really” He said without any tone in his voice.

“Well news updates you fell in the shower, so being a concerned friend, I checked on you by calling your name, and ya didn’t answer me, so then I had to go wake up Sehyoon Hyung and Byeongkwan, and they came running into here trying to help me open the door because it was lock, then we got it opened with a clip and so i….”

 

Jun stopped him right there.

 

“Wait YOU SAW ME NACKED!!!” Jun said as he gasped and fell back onto the bed.

 

Donghun laughed and moved himself next to him. As Jun looked up at him with puppy eyes.

 

“Did you at least like what you saw??” He said with the same puppy eyes.

Donghun busted into a laugh and hit Jun on the head with a stuffed toy.

“Seriously Jun, how could you think so low of me”, He said seriously.

“oh and by the way you looked great” he added laughing.

 

Jun smiled and got up into a sitting position.

 

“But your abs could have been better” he smiled, while quickly moving away, as he started laughing again, having the feeling that Jun would take a shot at him any moment.

Jun got up and his smile turned into a frustrated look.

 

Donghun stopped laughing and stepped closer towards Jun grabbing his waist and pulling it closer towards him.

He lent in and whispered into Jun’s ear.

 

“But seriously, ya know we can work on it, because its evident that your jealous of my abs as well” He said quietly as he took a step back laughing like a lunatic.

Jun then suddenly picked up the stuffed toy again and started running after Donghun as he ran away into the kitchen.

Donghun reached the kitchen as he tried hiding under the benchtop but it was no use Jun found him and started hitting him again with the toy.

 

“Ahhh stop, no, NO, Jun, AHH, STOP” He blurted out as he tried to control his laughter.

Donghun soon then fell with Jun landing right on top of him, there face only centimetres apart, looking into each other’s eyes.

“What the hell are you two doing, it’s fricken 6 in the morning, GO BACK TO SLEEP” Sehyoon entered the room rubbing his eyes as he took one look at the boys and nearly fell.

Jun got off of Donghun as they then got up into standing position.

“And you Jun are meant to be sleeping in due to our managers orders” He said sounding a little pissed off.

Byeongkwan then suddenly entered the room, looking confused.

“The hell happened here” He said fixing his hair.

“He hit me first” Jun said pointing towards Donghun.

“Nah he did” Donghun said pointing towards Jun.

“Why were you hitting each other” Sehyoon said rolling his eyes.

“He doesn’t think my abs are good enough” Jun said folding his arm, pouting.

Donghun let out a giggle

 

“It’s true they’re not” He whispered.

“Ok, ya know what, I don’t even want to know” Sehyoon said rolling his eyes again and nodding his head as he left the room, arms folded.

Both of the boys started laughing once again.

“yeah they really aren’t that great” Byeongkwan whispered.

 

“KWAN, COME CUDDLE ME” Sehyoon shouted from their room, frightening Byeongkwan.

“Gotta go, the android is getting grumpy” He said skipping off.

* * *

* * *

 

Donghun and Jun then walked back to their room shutting the door as they sat on their bed.

“Wait so then what happened” Jun said seriously.

“Well we dressed you, I wiped up your blood and we put you back into our bed” Donghun said.

“Wait what blood?” Jun said concerned.

“You had a blood nose Jun” Donghun said confused

“Oh” Jun said sighing.

“What is it not the first time, have you recently had one, Jun are you sure your feeling alright” Donghun said as he started to ramble on.

“No, no, no, I’m fine, I was just surprised” He said grabbing Donghun’s hand.

“ok, then, the other two went back to bed and I called up our manager, saying that its probably not a good idea for you to go to rehearsal today, so he just let all of us stay home, but he said that you should rest and that you should try to eat proper meals and get plenty of sleep.

“Ok, but Donghunnie, I’m fine” Jun said smiling.

 

“It didn’t seem like that last night, honestly Jun your scaring me, one moment your lying on the couch passed out the other moment your saying that your fine then you collapsed in the shower and had that blood nose…” Donghun started tearing up. “And now your saying your fine, I feel like there’s something wrong with you.” He took a deep breath. “Please Jun tell me if there’s anything going on, you don’t have to tell the others right now but please just tell me, you know you can trust me right?” He chocked out as he looked down.

 

Jun sighed lifting Donghun’s face up, revealing tears that streaked his face.

“There’s nothing wrong with me, wouldn’t you think that I would go to you before anyone else here, c’mon cheer up baby, I’m just overworked and need some proper food, rest and relaxation.” He said smiling as he wiped away each tear.

Donghun broke out into a sob and Jun cupped his face and pulled him into a hug.

“Ok hyung I trust you” Donghun said between sobs.

Juns face was now resting on Donghun’s shoulder as he tried hiding the regret and shame on his face. He loved Donghun and he wish he could tell him but, he cant, he just can’t tell anyone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i really wanted to make a funny chapter for you guys as i wanted to introduce more of Wowson and Junhun, i also thought that it would be a great way to show the relationship between them and the members:)  
> \- (P.S don't forget to leave a comment) <3


	6. Dress Up's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Sehyoon do when he finally gets ticked off by Donghun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make another happy and funny chapter as the next few might be a bit sad, i'm also going to try to make them longer which means i'll try put more information into them!!!

“Hey Hoonie ya wanna take a selca for choice” Byeongkwan said as he reached for his phone, that was lying on his bedside table.

“Sure” Sehyoon said whilst unwrapping his arms from Byeongkwan’s waist and placing his head from Byeongkwan’s chest back to his pillow.

They both got into position as they both did hearts.

“Ok, ready, three, two, one, smile” Byeongkwan said as they both smiled for the camera.

Byeongkwan checked the photo, then showing Sehyoon.

“Awww cute” He said while making a big UWU

Byeongkwan laughed at him as he posted the photo onto the groups twitter page.

‘Waking up with choice is the best way to start a day’

Sehyoon giggled at the caption, as Byeongkwan put his phone back on the bedside table.

They both snuggled up closer together as they stared into each other’s eyes.

 

“Ya know…”

 

Donghun bolted into their room cutting Sehyoon off.

Sehyoon suddenly sat up looking frustrated, as he started to get out of bed.

“The managers here, what do I do” Donghun said worried, as he stood in the door way dressed only in his boxers and a tank top.

“I don’t know, you idiot, pretend your sleeping” Sehyoon replied rolling his eyes.

“And arn’t you cold buddy, it’s -2 degrees outside” Byeongkwan said looking confused.

“Good idea, thankssss” he yelled as he skipped away, completely ignoring Byeongkwan.

 

Byeongkwan reached for Sehyoon’s arm pulling his towards himself causing him to fall backwards back onto his pillow. Sehyoon turned back around facing Byeongkwan once again, resting his arm on Byeongkwan’s hip.

 

He sighed.

“I swear that kid doesn’t have a brain sometimes” Sehyoon said rolling his eyes.

“Ah Hoonie ya know your kinda being grumpy this morning” Byeongkwan said softly.

“Excuse you” he said getting up with a confused look on his face.

He folded his arms and straightened his back.

“I’m perfectly normal” He said in a much more nicer tone.

“Aha” Byeongkwan said rolling his eyes this time.

Suddenly they heard another racket coming from outside their room.

“I’ll go see what they’re doing” Byeongkwan said as he started to get up.

“No, it’s fine I’ll go teach them a lesson” Sehyoon said smirking.

 

He got up out of bed and chucked the nearest hoodie he could find on. He crept out of the room and peeked behind the door observing where Jun and Donghun were. He then noticed them rolling his eyes for the hundredth time this morning. They were both standing on the couch holding pool noodles pretending to be knights.

“Thy shall bow to me” Donghun said in a British accent as he stood on one foot.

“No, thy shall bow to me first, you ugly one-legged alien” Jun said trying to hold in his laughter.

They continued to argue about who wanted to bow to who until one of them finally bowed, not noticing Sehyoon standing behind Donghun with a handful of ice, Jun scrunched his face up as Sehyoon reached up to Donghun’s boxers and shoved the ice he had got earlier on, down his pants, quickly running back to his shared room hiding behind their door.

 

“Ahhh, cold, cold, cold, get it out, it’s SO COLD” Donghun yelled as he danced around like a chicken. While Jun stood there laughing uncontrollably at him.

“Ahh what kind of leader are you, Jun, seriously you should be helping me get the ice out of my butt, how disrespectful” Donghun said still trying to reach for the ice.

“I’m sorry Hun but there’s no were on the contract that reads that I should help any member take ice out of their pants if they are dressed in a cape and crown, standing on one leg doing the chicken dance” He laughed as he sat down taking his costume off.

“Fine but I’m making sure that goes in the contract for this dorm” Donghun answered back as he took the remaining ice out of his pants and sat down.

“Who was the person that did that to me anyways” He said looking confused.

“Who do you think?” Jun said nodding his head to wowson’s shared room.

Donghun stood up, walking over to their room and slamming the door open. Both Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were ‘sleeping’ cuddled up together.

“I’m letting it go this time, since your sleeping and you look too cute snuggled up like that” Donghun yelled as he started to leave the room, until a quite giggle was heard coming from Sehyoon.

Donghun straight away ran towards Sehyoon and pulled him out of bed, falling on the floor.

“How dare you interrupt my play date, and I was going to win the battle anyways” Donghun said pouting.

Sehyoon stood up sitting back on the bed.

“What with that one-legged chicken dance of yours” Sehyoon busted out making all three of them laugh. Donghun rolled his eyes and stomped out of there room and into his own.

* * *

* * *

 Donghun reached their room as he face planted onto their bed, mumbling out some words.

He waited for a response but he heard nothing, so he turned his head up, searching for Jun.

Jun walked into their room holding two coffees.

“I thought the manager was coming” Jun said as he handed one coffee to Donghun and he sat upright, then himself sitting next to him.

“I was just trying to get those two out of bed” He said while sipping his coffee.

“Oh” replied Jun.

Donghun nodded as he took another sip of his coffee. Jun turned around facing Donghun now as he placed his coffee cup down.

“I think that we should go to practise today” Jun said confidently.

Donghun lowered his cup.

 

“Are you sure, I mean you didn’t look too great yesterday” He said looking concerned.

“Yeah but we don’t have to go for the whole day, we could just practise for a couple of hours then come back here” Jun said.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, I feel that you should just skip any practising today and just rest” He said back.

“Seriously, how can I rest with you and the members around” Jun said smiling.

“Fine then, we will leave you” Donghun said smiling as he got up teasing Jun that he was going to leave.

“No, no” Jun laughed

“You can stay, please, otherwise I’ll be lonely” He said pouting.

Donghun sat back down.

 

“Aww, too bad, too sad you can be lonely, Alexa play truth untold” Donghun said laughing.

 

“Seriously you look at too many BTS memes these days” Jun said rolling his eyes as a giggle escaped his mouth.

“What how can you not love the memes that ARMY make??” He said pushing Jun over.

“Ok then, please but seriously, I want to just practise for a couple of hours, then I promise we can come back here and rest.” Jun said getting back up.

“Fine but if you don’t feel well please tell us, or at least tell me” Donghun said while grabbing Jun’s hands, and placing them in his own lap.

“I will” Jun said smiling.

Donghun then brought Jun into a hug as they both embraced each other’s company.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was completely me just in the moment, i had no intensions of it, especially Sehyoon shoving ice down Donghun's pants (which was quite funny). Like i said i want to start making longer chapters with more information. So it might take me longer to write since i'm only using my spare time in classes and during break to write.   
> Haha i also got that idea to write about 'Alexa Play the truth untold' from seeing a meme the other day!! and i mean why can't Donghunnie be a ARMY fan boy???(hehe)  
> oh, and i'll also start actually following my pre prepared plan of all my chapters so i actually know what i'm doing and how i want to get to my ending, instead of making up random chapters. 
> 
> (Don't forget to comment <3)


	7. Practise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boy all agree on going to practise, but Jun can't hide the fact that he's not feeling well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it actually didn't take me too long to write this chapter as i already knew what i was going to write and it only really took me all all night (lol). But it starts getting intense and i hope you guys like it.

Later on, in the day, the boys decided to order in some lunch and eat well, since they later on had a convocation about whether Jun should be allowed to go to practise. They all agreed to it, making Jun promise to tell them to stop if he’s feeling too tired or not well.

The boys all finished cleaning up their food as they tidied a couple of things around the dorm before leaving to go practise.

While all of them were cleaning Jun quickly left to go back to their shared room to pack some things in a bag that he thought he might need, just in case.

He packed a packet of pain killers, an asthma inhaler and a couple of water bottles that he aimed to drink so that he would be able to stay hydrated. He also sneaked in a couple of muesli bars from the kitchen without the others seeing so that he would be able to stay hydrated and if he got hungry he would be able to eat them for energy.

He quickly finished packing while adding in a few extra things and went back into the kitchen to help Donghun finish cleaning.

“Hyung we should be ready in a couple of minutes, have you already grabbed everything?” Donghun asked as he finished drying a plate placing it in a cupboard.

“Yup, all packed and ready to go” He said cheerfully.

 

Donghun smiled at Juns cheerfulness, he knew that he loved performing, so he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop Jun from practising even if that requires him locking Jun in their room, for a day, Jun would still probably find a way to escape and return to practise.

Donghun finished and patted Jun on the back as he called the others, they soon coming out of their room with bags.

“Got everything guys” Donghun said as Jun walked quickly into their bedroom grabbing his own bag and Donghun’s for him as well.

He handed the bag over to Donghun and grabbed his own coat.

“Got everything” He replied back as they started to make their way out of their dorm, Jun locking the door behind them.

 

The weather had gotten even colder now, so it was snowing. They all decided that a car ride would be better than a walk due to weather conditions. So, they all walked up to the black car parked at the front of their drive way, each of them hopping in. Jun taking the driver’s seat with Donghun next to him and the other two in the back.

 

Before taking off Jun turned on the radio, just in time so that ‘Callin’ would play. Each of them singing along as the two started dancing in their seats in the back.

Suddenly Jun started coughing again, while trying to keep his eyes on the road. Donghun soon then helped pour him some water as he swallowed the refreshing drink, along with the taste of blood, that he managed to keep in.

Moments later they reached the building all quickly hopping out of the car racing down the driveway to the front door, all of them hurrying Jun to open the door.

“Ahh hurry up, imma about to freeze me ass off here” Byeongkwan said shaking.

“Yeah and I betcha you would want to keep my good looking one” Sehyoon said smiling towards Byeongkwan.

Jun and Donghun looked at each other rolling their eyes in unison as Jun finally unlocked the door, all of them hurrying, greeting the staff that worked upstairs as they all headed downstairs to the practise room. All of them unloading their bags and taking off their huge coats.

Sehyoon took out one of the cameras that he had brought and placed it down in front of him, as it started recording. Byeongkwan turned on some music as they both started to warm up in front of the camera, then later on into some freestyling, that ended up with both of them dancing the salsa.

* * *

* * *

 

They eventually decided to give up Sehyoon walking towards the camera and turning it off.

“choice should be able to enjoy this” He said out of breath smiling.

“What our stupid dancing” Byeongkwan said seriously as they then turn to each other and started laughing their heads off.

On the other side of the room Jun and Donghun were warming up with a couple of stretches before they started.

“You sure you want to do this Junhee?” Donghun asked as he started walking to the stereo.

“Yeah, I’m completely fine” Jun said as he got up as well.

“Ok what should we start with, Callin, Cactus or Take me Higher?” Donghun asked Jun.

“I recon we run each dance three times each with the music then run them another 3 times but with the backing track.

“But…” Donghun spoke as Sehyoon cut him off.

“Sweet, let’s go” He said as they all got into position.

‘Callin’ started playing as Donghun ran into his position.

Soon they were all dancing at their best ability, as the song came to an end they quickly re-positioned each other into their positions for ‘Cactus’.

 

Once again, they made their way through the dance up until the last 5 counts, were Jun started having a coughing fit, but still tried to continue on. Donghun gave him a signal if he needed to stop the music but Jun just shook his head as they continued to dance the last remaining counts.

Soon after the song finished ‘Take me higher’ played a few seconds later only giving the boys a couple of seconds to re-position and catch their breath. Just like the other dances they started and continued until the second verse where Jun started coughing again, struggling to keep up.

Moments later he went to breathe in air but feel none reach his lungs as he quickly unnoticeably ran over to the bench area quickly getting out his inhaler and taking a few pumps of air before returning to the dance, were lucky no one had noticed him leave too much.

In a couple of minutes the song ended and they all gathered around the bench pulling out their water bottles and sitting down trying to catch their breath. Jun struggled but he was trying to control his breathing.

 

“Okay c’mon, get up, we have to rehearse that two more times” Jun said out of breath.

“Hyung are you sure you don’t need a break, you seem a little out of breath” Donghun said concerned.

“I’m Fine, let’s go again.” He said this time with more hope in his voice.

Donghun sighed as they all started walking towards their positions.

“Five, six, seven, eight” Jun said counting them in.

‘Callin’ played again as they continued to manoeuvre through the steps. Finishing the dance then practising the next one again and so on, until they attempted to run every dance three times.  

They once again took a short water break, then returned to their positions this time to dance and sing. Once again the music started as Byeongkwan started singing. Jun falling a couple of beats behind the music but trying to push himself to be in time.

Juns solo came up, as he tried catching his breath, but he was too tired and he was way out of timing, so he thought that he should grab a drink of water quickly. As he made his way to the bench he felt blood fall from his nose as his vision went blur, causing his legs to go limp.

* * *

* * *

“Jun, Jun, JUN”

Jun opened his eyes looking from left to right examining where he was, and soon familiarising where he was, the members must have taken him into one of the first aid rooms.

Jun then felt his eyelids go heavy again as they fell.

“JUN WAKE UP!!” he heard coming from his left as he slowly lifted his eyelids revealing a panicked Donghun sitting next to him holding a tissue box. Next to him there were piles of tissues stained with blood on the ground.

 

He then looked to his left as he saw Byeongkwan holding a glass of water and a couple of muesli bars. Above him was Sehyoon who seemed to be on the phone with someone, Sehyoon slowly turned his head as his eyes drew attention to Jun, as he said something and sprinted towards Jun kneeling down.

Byeongkwan was the next person to do something as he held out a muesli bar and placed a glass of water on the floor.

 

“Jun can you hear me?” He said but Jun didn’t respond, he just shook his head, leaving Byeongkwan with a possible no.

Donghun reached out towards Jun’s hands grabbing both of them and bringing them up against his face.

“Jun, can you hear me?” He said as Jun slightly nodded.

“Okay, can you try to sit up” He said as he started to stand up.

 

Jun nodded his head once again as he lifted it up alone with the other half of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Juns problem had finally started showing, like i said i'll try to update as much as i can, since i have the weekend so ill try get in a couple of chapters.  
> \- and sehyoons always thinking about his precious choice:)  
> (Don't forget to comment :)


	8. So i gave in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun has finally gave into the fact that he's not doing too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO I HAVE RETURNED, this chapter is a little longer so i hope you guys enjoy it, its also a little more interesting!! Enjoy
> 
> (also i must warn you that there is a lot of nodding in this chapter) :)

The others quickly ran behind him helping him get up and directing him over towards a seat. They placed him down as he relaxed his head back closing his eyes.

 

“Bring the bar and water over here” Sehyoon said, asking Byeongkwan as he then ran to grab the objects bringing them back placing them beside Jun.

“Here have some water” Donghun said lifting the cup towards Jun.

Jun opened his eyes noticing the cup and accepting the offer.

Donghun then sat beside him, while he started to unwrap the muesli bar handing it to Jun.

He placed the cup back down as Donghun took it from him

“Guys I’m fine you really don’t have to do this for me” Jun said

“No your not, now eat” Donghun said while moving closer to Jun.

“Were going to take you to the doctors as soon as we leave Jun, so after you finish we’ll go pack up everything and take you” Byeongkwan said as he started getting up.

 

Jun rolled his eyes as he started eating.

The rest of them got up a decided to start packing and cleaning up as well. Jun then got up and he started to walk over to the brome that was left in the corner of the room from the previous day.

Sehyoon then came walking towards Jun as he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down back onto the bench.

 

“I don’t think so, you need to rest and stay sitting down here okay??” He said raising his eyebrows.

“Fine” Jun complained as he rested his back against the wall.

* * *

* * *

The boys eventually finished cleaning up as they started packing the car, then helping Jun over just encase he were to fall again.

“Guys honestly in fine you don’t need to carry me to the car, I have legs that work you know” Jun said while trying to get the others to listen to him.

“Well were going to help our hyung anyways” Byeongkwan said smiling as they got into the car.

Sehyoon jumper in the driver’s seat and started driving them to the doctors.

* * *

 

Eventually they reached the doctors as they once again helped Jun walk into the building, even though Jun wouldn’t stop nagging them telling him that he can walk, that he wasn’t born yesterday and that he is a grown man who knows how to use to legs, then he started getting all technical and talking about why we have legs and how we use them.

They finally reached the waiting room, as Jun started to tweet to his choice, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan posting more selca’s of them and Donghun reading the newspaper.

 

“Park Junhee”, a lady man dressed in blue said as he searched the room for someone to raise out of their seats.

 

They boys stood up as they all started walking towards the man.

 

“Follow me please” He said as he turned a corner with all the boys following him.

After turning multiple corners the boys all pilled into a small room with two chairs placed at the front of a desk were a computer sat with a small bed sitting in the corner.

The doctor walked over to the corner of the room to grab and extra two more chairs and placing them next to the others.

“Hi, I’m doctor Wolf-gang, I’m guessing that all you boys are Junhee’s friends?” He said as he started getting out some paper work.

“Yes were all very close friends, basically family” Donghun said smiling at the others.

“That’s nice, the more support the better” Wolf-gang said as he smiled at all of them.

“So what brings you here Junhee? How have you been doing?”

“Quite fine actually” Jun casually said.

“Actually doctor, Jun had fainted three times in the past two days and had been having blood noses quite frequently” Donghun said nudging Jun.

Wolf-gang then started typing up a couple of things and then looked at the boys.

“Okay so, before I get you to tell me anymore information, we will need to have a quick C.A.T scan of Junhee’s brain, just as a check up to see how he’s going and if he’s functioning right”

 

All the boys nodded.

 

“But just as I send the request for that scan I just want you to simple answer these questions, Okay?”

They all nodded once again.

“When was the last time you ate a proper meal and have you been eating regularly?”

“I ate lunch today and I have been only skipping lunch every other day of the week due to rehearsals” Jun said.

“Okay that should be fine since it is prescribed for idols, and sorry the last time you ate something?”

“I had a muesli bar two hours ago” Jun said.

“okay, and have you been drinking at least a litre of water a day?”

“Yes”

“Okay that’s good, any irregular sleeping changes”

“Nope”

“loss of appetite?”

“Only sometimes”

“okay, and do you often feel sleepier than usual?”

“Yes”

“And you said that you were frequently having blood noses? Around about how many times a day and how long would you think they usually last for?”

“Ah lately I’ve been having them twice a day and they usually last for 7 to 10 minutes”

Wolf-gang nodded as he continued typing.

“okay, that should be all that at moment, and I have just got a confirmation that there is a free space for a scan right now If you don’t mind?”

“That would be perfect” Donghun said as he smiled.

* * *

They all made their way out of the office and toward the other side of the building entering a very large room, with a big long cylinder shaped machine in the centre. Another nurse came out holding a robe, as she started to direct Jun to another room to change out of his clothes and into the robe. As he followed her.

The others were directed into a glass room that was connected to the room that they were in, they entered the room taking notice of all the buttons and computers in the room.

Wolf-gang shut the glass door as he started turning on the computers and opening up Jun’s profile. Th doctor pointed towards the machine.

 

“So, this is where your friend will be laying, and the big circle around the long table will move taking photos of his brain.

 

All of the boys nodded.

 

This room is sound proof only one way, so he can hear what we’re saying but we can’t hear what he is saying. It also helps to block out the horrible hammer noise, that the machine makes during the procedure.

They all nodded again as Jun started entering the room again.

Sehyoon took out his phone as he called for Jun to turn around and pose for the camera, capturing a couple of hilarious photos, he then showed the others as they all laughed.

The nurse directed Jun to where he had to lay as the doctor ran thought that things that he will be seeing, hearing and what the machine does, how it does it, what he shouldn’t do and what he should do.

He then soon started the procedure.

* * *

Two hours later the procedure finished as Jun was directing to the dressing room again and all the boys were directed back into the doctor’s office, followed by Jun a couple of minutes later.

They all took a seat as Wolf-gang started typing then excusing himself from the room for a couple of minutes as he went to go grabs the results as they had come in earlier than expected.

A couple of minutes later the doctors entered then room again breaking the boys chatter as they all took each other’s hand and waited for the doctor to announce the results.  

 

“Junhee I’m so sorry” He said looking into Jun’s eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of stuff is going on for Jun, fun fact the doctors name in this story was actually my anaesthetics name for when I had to have my surgery!! So i actually just finished writing my ending, and i have to say i'm REALLY PROUD of it and i really hope you guys like it when i actually release it (haha) but i think is quite satisfying, but it will definitely break you heart 


	9. The results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun finally finds out what that is wrong with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter made me cry while writing it and its also a little short as well :(, But i'm going to try to keep a balance between how i want you guys to feel so i'll try to lighten the mood in possible the next one!! :)

“It’s lung cancer” Wolf-gang said as he looked down, back at his computer screen.

All the boys were shocked and confused.

 

“Well still need to take a few more tests just to be completely sure but, your brain had showed signs of the cancer and your symptoms seen to match up, but I must warn you we don’t completely know for sure, it could be a minor injury or something else, as we still need to run more tests but also due to the fact that the cancer is passed down in your genes you have a very slim chance here.”

 

The boys didn’t say a word only nodded as Donghun’s grip on Jun tightened.

“I just leave you and your friends to discuss, then I’ll come back in a little and we can discuss some options”.

They all nodded and the doctor left the room shutting the door.

They all then looked at each other, Donghun was the first one to break. Then followed by everyone else except from Jun.

They all hugged Jun sobbing into his shirt, whilst the sick boy just sat there looking astonished.

Donghun lifted his head to breath as he hiccupped through his words.

“Hyung I’m so sorry that I didn’t notice how bad you were” Donghun said through tears as he hugged Jun even tighter, placing his head back onto his left shoulder.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you weren’t feeling well” Sehyoon cried as he took Jun’s hand and cried into it.

“Yeah we could have helped” Byeongkwan said whilst wiping a few stray tears from Sehyoon.

“I, I, I didn’t know that it was going to be this bad” Jun said still shocked.

“None of us knew” Byeongkwan cried.

* * *

* * *

 

They all stopped talking and just sat their hugging each other and crying. Then a couple minutes later the boys calmed down only now Donghun was silently sobbing as they all were holding hands.

Four knocks were hear at the door as the doctor entered the room again, he took his seat behind his desk as, the boys all sat up clearing their throats, all red, puffy eyes from before.

 

“So first of all we have received more results from the C.A.T scan, now these results will be able to determine if the cancer is there or if it is something else.”

 

All of them leaned in.

 

“And the machine is telling us that you firstly started developing the cancer around two months ago, which is very late for you to be having symptoms only just now, that cancer had built during the past three weeks and a tumour had formed in the place of that.”

They all nodded as they tried to keep themselves from crying again.

“Now here’s the part where was discuss the possibilities that you have and all your options, considering how much time you have and how severe it is and all of that information.”

Byeongkwan spoke up firstly clearing his throat.

“So how long are we talking a couple of years?” He said, whilst dreading the answer.

“Now it’s tricky to assume how long Junhee has here, his tumour was left for quite a while so it has now grown, which is very risky for the treatment that we usually use on cancer patients.”

“So, could you give us an estimated time?” Sehyoon asked.

“If he takes the treatment, which I highly don’t recommend due to risks and even worse pain you will have around five to six months estimated time.”

 

The boy’s eyes filled with tears as they all tried to contain themselves.

 

“And if we just leave it, he won’t suffer as much as the treatment would make his and he would only have around four months, but it’s your decision Junhee, you don’t have to make it right now but we would like to know before next week.”

Jun sighed as he took a deep breath.

“I’ve made my decision” He said with a shaky voice.

“Are you sure Jun, we still have a week to decide?” Donghun said while wiping a few tears from his eyes.

“I know what I want to do” He said strongly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jun had cancer, which is dreadful, i chose to give him lung cancer as it kinda applies to all the work that he does, as a dancer myself if you do overwork then it is possible for situations like this to occur.   
> (Please leave a comment <3)


	10. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun has to make the decision if he wants the treatment or not, what will he pick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i'm back with another chapter that will pull at your heart strings (i'm rlly sorry), anyways i hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!!!

“I don’t want to take the treatment” He said whilst holding back tears.

“What” they all said together.

“I don’t want to make you guys suffer just because of me, I don’t want to be a burden” He said dropping his head.

 

Donghun then broke out into tears as Jun pulled him into his arms comforting the younger.

 

“Hyung you could never be a burden to us” Sehyoon said as he started rubbing Byeongkwan’s back as he cried into his hands.

Jun looked up at Sehyoon giving him a smile as Sehyoon wrapped his other free arm around Jun.

“Are you sure Junhee? You do still have a couple days to think about this?” The doctor asked once again.

“Yes I’m sure” Junhee responded

 

Donghun then started crying harder as Jun pulled his closer whispering in his ear that ‘it will be okay’, as Jun ran his fingers through the youngers hair.

 

“Well then the only thing that we can do for you at this point is make you comfortable, perhaps you could make a bucket list of a couple things you want to do before you get too sick and can’t do anything, and we will prescribe you some painkillers and some medication to help with the fainting and symptoms.” Wolf-Gang said as he started getting together some papers.

 

“But just try to live the next few months to your fullest, making sure that you have no regrets and that you spend each day like it’s your last because you never know when the day will come, and we don’t exactly know either, so if you would like we can give you a clearer idea of when the time will be, but that will take more tests or you can just not worry about it and go on” He asked.

 

By now everyone were in tears, as Jun tried to speak up but was unable to.

 

“Actually I think I might leave you guys again to discuss any questions or concern, then I’ll come back in 10 minutes to answer anything” Wolf-gang said as he started to get up, walking over to the door and shutting it.

 

Donghun was the first one to speak up. He lifted his head revealing his red puffy eyes, as he looked at all the other members sniffling.

 

“Please Jun don’t leave us, you could never be a burden, but it your choice and we will fully support you till the end.” He said through tears.

Jun nodded as he continued to cry.

Sehyoon then lifted his head from Byeongkwan’s shoulder, wiping his eyes as he cleared his throat.

“yeah, we will stand by you, till your last… breath” He chocked out as he placed his head back onto Byeongkwan’s shoulder, as now Byeongkwan was the one comforting his hyung.

 

Byeongkwan then cleared his throat as he looked over towards his members. Donghun was sobbing into Jun’s shoulder as Jun hugged him rubbing his back as he cried, with his head held down.

 

“What, what are we going to tell Chan” he said looking at the boys.

“We can’t tell him” Donghun muffled through the sobs.

“Not now, now’s not the time” Jun said as he looked up taking a few deep breaths in and out.

 

Byeongkwan nodded and his attention focused back to Sehyoon, which was still sobbing in his arms.

 

“Okay, you know what, we just need to accept this, be happy while we can..” Jun said as he sighed.

The oldest then looked towards Donghun lifted his head gently and wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

“..That means that there is no crying, no feeling sorry for me and no sadness” He said while continuing to wipe the youngers tears.

“But hyung your…. Dying” Sehyoon managed to choke out, as he continued to sob even harder into Byeongkwan’s shoulder.

“Please hyoonie, don’t be sad, be happy for me, okay, we will all get through this together, okay. Please stop crying” Jun said as he looked towards Sehyoon lifting his head as well revealing tears that streamed down his cheeks and red puffy eyes.

Sehyoon managed to smile.

“Anyways how do you still manage to look much more handsome than me even when your crying” Jun said giggling a bit.

 

They all then started giggling as Sehyoon cleared his throat.

 

“Haha hyung I probably look more like a sunburnt seal that has no eyes” Sehyoon said as he laughed along with the others.

“See guys, just enjoy the good moments and we can embrace the bad ones together, I love all of you” Jun said as he brought everyone into a group hug.

They all stayed hugging each other for a couple of minutes until Byeongkwan pulled away reminding them of any questions they wanted to ask the doctor.

“So do you have any concerns Jun?” He asked

“Ahh not really at the moment, I’m still trying to process the fact that I actually have cancer in my head but, I recon we could just try to get some answers for now weather, I will be able to do certain things or not and the medication I have to take and maybe if there is anything that we could do to make it easier if possible.” Jun said as he scratched his head.

“Then when we get back to the dorm we can decide on how we should tell choice and Chan and when we should tell them, and most of that information” Byeongkwan said

“Sounds like a plan” Donghun said after calming down.

“Maybe we should research about your cancer and ask the doctor about how bad it is and maybe some background on how you could have developed it so that we know as much information as possible.” Byeongkwan said

“Yeah that would be a good idea.” Jun said.

* * *

* * *

 

Moments later they heard a knock on the door as the doctor came back in and took his seat.

 

“So I see that all of you have calmed down a bit now, any queries?” He asked the boys.

“Uh actually we have a couple of questions” Jun said speaking up.

“Sure, I should be able to answer majority of them, so go ahead” He said as he placed his hands together smiling.

“So you said it’s lung cancer, right?” Jun spoke.

“Yup, the type that you have developed is called bronchial adenoma and it effects the lungs/ chest, your windpipe, and your overall ability to breathe and physically move around, which you shouldn’t have to worry about too much right now just except for your breathing ability and the amount of exercise you will be able to do.” He answered back.

“Okay, so with the medication?” Donghun asked.

“We have prescribed you with medication that you will take daily to just help you cope and later on you will be taking much more stronger medication to help with your symptoms and with your ability to do things.” Wolf-gang said as he pulled out some medicine boxes and placed them on the table.

“Okay, so is there anything that I shouldn’t be doing?” Jun said hoping that there wouldn’t be much.

“So just a couple of things that would benefit you right now, with reducing the amount of time you have to practise, unless you are prepared to take constant breaks, drink a lot of water and eat well. Also I would reduce the amount of time you spend on singing as you windpipes will start to get very fragile and your lungs will only be able to contain only so much. With food and water make sure to be eating well and drinking plenty water, oh and don’t be afraid to ever book another appointment here of even if you feel like somethings not right the hospital is even better. Also this is very important, make sure if you are feeling, tired, sore, or short of breath tell someone and make sure to rest yourself and not overwork.” He finished.

“Okay that’s not too bad” Jun said sighing.

“I would also like to see you every two weeks to see how your going, and for constant check ups” Wolf-gang said as he took out a calendar.

“Sure” Jun said leaning in as they started discussing dates.

“Um” Sehyoon spoke up.

“I think that as a group we should know this but what would the last couple of days or weeks seem like, is there anything that we should be doing for him during that time or anything that he should take?” Sehyoon said as he tried controlling his emotions.

“That is quite a hard question to answer, but you should make Jun as comfortable as he can be, like I said make sure he is eating and drinking well, but we wont be able to provide any more medication after that, I’m sorry.” He said.

“Okay”. Sehyoon nodded.

“So it would be a good idea to like I said make a bucket list, with a couple of things that you can still do without too much effort, while Junhee is healthy like this, spend as much time together as you can and don’t regret anything, also take some time weather its every night or just one night to reflect, reflect on your day, your life together and your life before debut.” He said as he smiled.

“Oh, just one more question. Would you have any clue of what triggered the cancer?” Jun asked leaning back into his seat”

“it a rare cancer but it is usually caused from overworking, not eating and drinking properly, a huge amount of stress and lack of sleep, as well as the cancer being passed down from generations.”

“That probably makes sense Jun, especially considering that you’re the leader” Byeongkwan reminded him.

 

All of the boys when silent as they thought about what the doctor said, ‘a huge amount of stress’ then Byeongkwan basically saying that all that stress is caused from him being the leader.

 

A couple of minutes passed as they worked out prices with the doctor and what days to visit and all this paper work, they finally were able to leave and head back to the dorm without anyone saying a word in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i had to make the chances for Jun quite slim, and i feel like this chapter might be a little too depressing with all the decision they have to make and with all the crying.  
> I'll update as soon as possible:)  
> (please leave a comment:)!


	11. What about Chan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun finally ends up speaking to Chan, but does he ever tell Chan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry i took a while updating i've been really busy lately and i hope from now i'll be able o update it more frequently!

They finally got home as all of them piled into the apartment, as they all individually went into their rooms packing their bags away and showering.

Jun was just about to grab a snack from the kitchen when he heard his phone ring, quickly walking to it to go see who was calling.

He answered the call.

 

“Yoboseyo?”

“Jun!!!!”

“Chan!!!”

“Hyung how are you?”

“I’m well, how about you, how’s the tour going?” Jun asked as he tried to hide the fact of what they had just got told.

“The tours going so well, we’ve been to so many places and I can’t wait to come back” Chan said excitedly.

“I really miss all of you so much and I hope that when I get back we can continue to do amazing music and gain more of a reputation” He said cheerly.

 

Jun’s eyes started welling up with tears as he cleared his throat to speak.

 

“Yes Chan we all miss you so much as well” He said while his voice sounded a little high pitched as he tried to calm himself.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Chan said as his voice seemed less high pitched then normal.

“Yes, Chan don’t worry I’m fine” Jun said as he smiled letting a tear escape his right eye.

“Oh, Great! Because for a second there I thought you missed me so much that you were going to CRY!!” he bursted out into laughter, as Jun tried to join him but only ended up crying harder.

 

Chan stopped laughing so Jun tried once again calming himself down in front of the younger.

 

“Hyung, don’t forget about me while your practising, and please don’t overwork yourself, and tell the other hyungs that I love all of them and that I cant wait to be back as soon as possible” He said as he started talking faster as Jun heard talking in the background.

“Okay, Channie, I love you too and please don’t get lost, stay safe for me, okay?” Jun said as he smiled.

“Okay, Junhee, I gotta go now, the other hyungs are calling me, byeee, I love you” Chan said as his voice started to fade.

“Okay Channie you go be with your other hyungs, I love you too” Jun said as he hung up walking over towards the couch, flopping down into it. He laid there for a while starting at the roof with one wrist on his forehead and the other holding his phone laying on his stomach.

 

His breathing started getting faster and heavier as he started to cry.

* * *

* * *

 

Donghun entered the room with his wet hair from the shower as he didn’t notice Jun and walked past the couch to the kitchen, the floor boards making loud thumps as he took each step. He then reached the kitchen and stopped as he opened the cupboard door revealing the small sounds of Jun sobbing. Donghun turned around looking towards the couch as he saw half of Juns arm covering his face. He quickly shut the cupboard as he started to walk over towards the sobbing boy, Jun not caring if anyone heard him or not.

Donghun reached the couch as he peeked his head over the top and found Jun laying on the couch crying. Donghun quickly moved around the couch bending down at Jun’s head as he reached his hand out towards Jun shoulder, Jun then sat up as Donghun brought him into a hug. Jun rested his head onto Donghun’s shoulder as Donghun comforted Jun by rubbing his back.

 

“Shhhh it’s okay, Junhee, it’s okay, we can get through it together” Donghun whispered.

“No it’s not that it’s Chan” Jun croaked out as he sobbed even harder.

“What do you mean?” Donghun stopped rubbing his back and pulled away from Jun as he then took both of his hands, while Jun lowered his head and continued to cry.

Donghun then sat Jun down onto the couch as Jun started to catch his breath and calm down, with Donghun continuing to rub his back.

Jun took a deep breath.

“Chan called a couple of minutes ago, before you got out of the shower, and he..he was talking about how much he misses us.. and.. and how he cant wait to come back, and that he loves us and that…” Jun stopped as Donghun cut in.

“Jun please slow down” Donghun said as he lent in closer towards Jun.

“NO DONGHUN, I’m not going TO!, WHAT IF CHAN COMES BACK AND I’M GONE, HUH, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LET HIM DEAL WITH THAT, IT’S NOT FAIR FOR SUCH A YOUNG BOY WHO IS NEVER UPSET, HE DOESN’T BURDEN ANYONE, HES ALWAYS SMILING, SUPPORTING AND CHEERING FOR GROUPS THAT HE DOESN’T EVEN KNOW, HUH? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THIS?” Jun yelled as he got up and stormed off into their shared room, and locked the door.

 

Donghun fell back into the couch as he sighed deeply lifting his hands up to his face.

* * *

* * *

 

“What was that all about?” Sehyoon wacked open his door as Byeongkwan walked around the corner to see what all the fuss was about.

“Ahhhh, it’s Junhee” Donghun said as he whined and feel face forward into the couch.

 

Sehyoon and Byeongkwan walked up to him moving his legs to sit down, Donghun got up and continued to whine.

 

“What’s wrong with Junhee?” Byeongkwan replied.

“What do you mean ‘whats wrong with him’ he’s FRICKEN DYING!” Donghun screamed as his head feel back into the couch pillow.

“Oi don’t say that!” Sehyoon said in a stern voice.

“What can’t you fricken face the truth, he’s going to be a dead man soon and we don’t fucking know when he’s gonna go, seriously were all just gonna wake up one morning and not be able to here his sweet voice ever again, not be able to see that huge typical ‘Junhee’ smile that he always has planted across his face.. and..and most of all.. who else is going to love me?” Donghun said as he began to tear up, but tried pulling his emotions together because he wanted to be angry not sad not sorry, angry and very angry.

“Donghun calm your shit, and don’t say things like that, he’s going to be with us, for a long time, sure he has cancer and he will eventually have to leave us but do you really want to spend your time fighting now when you could be with him?” Sehyoon yelled. As Donghun started to cry.

“It’s not fair, I wish it didn’t have to be him, why Park Junhee, what did he ever do to deserve this?” He cried as the other tried to comfort him.

“There you go just cry it all out, don’t keep it to yourself, from now on we support Jun, and don’t keep any secrets, most of all we always let out our feeling to each other, don’t bottle them up.” Byeongkwan said as he brought Donghun into a hug, rubbing his back.

“Donghun nodded as he cried into Byeongkwan’s white shirt wetting it with his own tears.

“okay so if you don’t mind can you tell us if there was a specific reason that Junhee got so mad?” Sehyoon said as he leaned in closer towards the two.

 

Donghun pulled back wiping his tears as he tried catching his breath.

 

“It’s okay take your time” Byeongkwan said as he helped Donghun wipe his tears.

“okay so I found him crying on the couch so I approached him and then all of a sudden he started yelling at me how Chan called him a couple of minutes before I found him and that it’s not fair for Chan and all this other stuff then he left.” Donghun sighed for the thousandth time today.

“I guess he just feels sorry and confused on how and what to tell Chan so he ended up taking out his frustration on you.” Sehyoon said.

“I guess so, I’m really sorry from before, you guys didn’t deserve that” Donghun replied.

“No don’t feel sorry, it’s just your way of releasing all of that emotion, next time just try to cry it out, it will make you feel so much better and no one will end up yelling at anyone and we won’t end up fighting.” Byeongkwan hugged Donghun’s back and he brought him closer to himself.

“Okay I promise” Donghun said smiling.

“There we go” Sehyoon smiled as he looked at Donghun’s smile.

Donghun playfully slapped Sehyoon’s thigh as he got up.

“Hey don’t you dare slap my thighs, what if you ruin them, huh, how do you think choices will feel about that?” Sehyoon stood up pretending to fight Donghun.

“Well maybe choices don’t like your thighs and I’m making them better by slapping them.” Donghun said as he went along with the playful act.

“EXCUSE ME OLD MAN but no one and I repeat NO ONE dares to TALK SHIT about MY SEHYOONS THIGHS” Byeongkwan got up playing along as well, as Sehyoon started clicking in Donghun face getting all sassy.

“Yeah, choices love my thighs you jealous chicken” Sehyoon laughed as he sassily walked away.

“At least I actually have facial expressions you old android phone!” Donghun yelled trying to keep his giggles inside.

 

Sehyoon turned around straight away and ran up to Donghun stopping only centimetres right in front of Donghun’s nose.

 

“Well…well at least… uh… yeah I got nothing” He giggled back with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- so i kinda ended it off on a weird line but oh well :)  
> \- lol as I was writing the most emotional part of the story (For me) when Donghun says about that no one else will ever love him like Junhee, 5tar started playing and OMG THE EMOTIONS like seriously as soon as I started writing from then on all these sad songs from my kpop playlist (just letting you know I have a total of around 583 songs) jeez and I thought that I wasn’t already depressed enough writing this!


	12. Sometimes we all need a little comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehyoon decides to finally open up about everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh i'm rlly sorry guys for not updating for a while, i have been super busy, with school and events going on at home, plz forgive me with this chapter, its a little sad but then i gets funny. Luv ya guys.
> 
> Also thank you so much for getting this to 370 hits, ahhh i'm rlly happy for my first story, 사랑해!!!!!❤️

Donghun walked out into the living room as he gestured for Jun to join him. Jun took notice of him and sat beside him while he rested his head on Donghun’s shoulder sighing.

“What are we going to do about Chan?” Jun said as he looked downwards.

“I don’t know, but I do know that if we tell him now the poor sunshine will be miserable, and I don’t think that’s good for UNB right now “Donghun sighed.

“He sounded so happy on the phone, you should have heard him, and I just don’t want to crush that.” Jun replied with.

They both just sat there enjoying each other company until Byeongkwan came running out of his shared room.

“The chicken! THE CHICKEN IS HERE!” He yelled as he sprinted towards the door with his phone in one hand. He stopped at the door and waited quietly, with excitement building up inside him. The doorbell rang as he quickly opened the door and took the bag handing over the cash.

“Thank you” He replied with as he bounces away running back into their shared room, as Donghun and Jun watched him, both of them shocked by the youngers energy, not knowing what to say.

Jun giggled as he got up and walked into their separate room locking the door behind him. Donghun then got up walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water before throwing himself back onto the couch to watch some TV.

 

“Oi Sehyoonie hurry up and get out of the shower, the chicken’s here and I don’t wanna eat alone!!!” He yelled as he got up onto their bed.

“Just let me put some clothes on then I’ll be straight out” He yelled back.

“You don’t need clothes, Jeez Kim Sehyoon why would you think that you need to cover up a body so beautiful like yours” Byeongkwan laughed as he started to take the box of chicken out of the plastic bag.

“Fine, but don’t start obsessing over how great I look” Sehyoon answered back.

Byeongkwan had already shover a drumstick into his mouth when Sehyoon walked out of the bathroom only in a pair of boxers with his hair still wet. Byeongkwan looked up as his eyes grew bigger and his mouth opened wider, as the chicken fell out and onto the bed.

“Oi dude your getting the chicken all over our sheets”, Sehyoon sat down next to Byeongkwan grabbing a napkin and cleaning up the stain.

“Soz, i..i.. I..um..uh” Byeongkwan continued to stare at Sehyoon.

“What spit it out, wait don’t literally spit it out” Sehyoon said as he laughed.

“Uh.. nothing” Byeongkwan continued to eat as he couldn’t take his eyes off Sehyoon.

Sehyoon’s muscles had become more defined now since he went on that diet and started working out more due to more spare time, and this was one of the times that Byeongkwan got to actually properly take a look at him himself this time, he knew that Sehyoon was well built, but not this well built.

“Let me guess I’m making you speechless again, I’ll just go chuck some clothes on then” Sehyoon said as he began to get up.

“No, don’t, it’s fine” Byeongkwan said as he grabbed Sehyoons Bicep and wondered in awe.

 

"uh, okay then" Sehyoon said as he fell back into the bed sitting up in a seated position, with his legs crossed.

They both started eating the chicken.

 

“Oi” Sehyoon mumbled, his mouth full.

 

“yeah” Byeongkwan replied with, also with his mouth full.

 

“I know we haven’t quite talked about this yet, just between us two, but, how are you with the whole ‘Jun’ thing happening” Sehyoon put down the drumstick, waiting for an answer.

 

Byeongkwan looked up at him, while holding the drumstick up to his mouth, as he finished it and placed the bone down.

 

“well, I don’t really think I’ve tried to accept the fact that one day he might actually not be here with us anymore, I mean he’s our leader, our teams rock, A.C.E. wouldn’t be anything without him, I mean we all contribute, but. Jun, Jun is Jun and he’s done so much for all of as. But really I guess we all kinda feel the same way.” He said trying to not let the emotion consume him, he had to be strong for the team and especially for Sehyoon.

 

He sighed and focused back onto Sehyoon, shrugging.

 

“What about you Sehyoonie, how are you coping?”

 

Sehyoon sighed as he moved his eyes from Byeongkwan to the framed picture of their debut stage, hanging behind Byeongkwan.

 

“ahhh” He said as he scratched his head searching for words. “I don’t know, one moment I feel sad then the other I feel angry. But I-I, feel like… like I cant let any of it show for the sake of the team.” Sehyoon started getting teary.

 

Byeongkwan opened his arms up letting Sehyoon into a hug then resting his head on Byeongkwan’s chest. As Byeongkwan ran his hand through his hyungs blonde hair.

 

“Aww Sehyoonie, I didn’t know that you felt that way, you now that whenever your around me you can be yourself, actually when your around any of us,… were family… and ya know if you get mad we will forgive you, and if your cry we will wipe your tears away, your not alone” Byeongkwan continued to brush his fingers through his hair as Sehyoon leaned harder into his chest, silently crying as he felt his shoulders shake.

 

He lifted his head with Byeongkwan wiping at his tears.

 

“There, there, it’s gonna be okay”

 

“I feel like… like” the elder took a deep breath. “I cant accept it… b-because I-I don’t want it to be real, and… and I want Chan to come back with a smile on his face, and… I don’t want Jun to… Suffer!” he blurted out crying louder this time.

 

* * *

* * *

 

A quiet sniffling was heard in-between Sehyoon’s heavy sobs, the sound coming from the door as Byeongkwan turned his head from Sehyoon, to witness Donghun behind the door quietly crying, with his hand pressed up covering his mouth.

Donghun then looked over to Byeongkwan as Byeongkwan reached one of his hands out from Sehyoon, gesturing for Donghun to come over, as the older opened the door wider, walking over, still sobbing as he sat down on the bed next to Sehyoon, as Byeongkwan wrapped his other arm around Donghun.

 

Donghun then letting his head fall into Byeongkwan’s chest, as he cried.

 

Sehyoon looked up as he wiped his tears, wrapping an arm around Donghun as well.

A couple minutes later Donghun lifted his head looking up at the youngest out of all of them. Donghun smiled as he sat upright and dabbed at his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

“Ah sorry, I drenched your shirt” he laughed as the rest of them broke out into laughter along with him.

 

“Thanks for washing it for me” Byeongkwan said between his laughs.

 

“Yeah it looked like you spilt water all over yourself” Sehyoon continued to laugh, still wiping away tears.

 

“Oh well, I knew something had to happen since I can never get away with wearing a white shirt, without getting something on it” He sighed.

 

“If that chicken you dropped on the bed wasn’t enough.” Sehyoon laughed.

 

“Ya you’ll become a monster if you laugh and cry hyung, this is the most mundane thing you’ve ever done.” Byeongkwan laughed.

 

“Oi I told you I’m not an android!” Sehyoon spoke up.

 

“Yeah he’s an iphone, get it right Kwan!” Donghun subbed in making them all laugh harder.

 

“Seriously” Sehyoon muttered still laughing. As he rolled his eyes.

 

“Maybe he’s on low battery, go get the charger so that he can stop making weird facial expressions, THE ANDROID IS RUNNING OUT OF POWER!!!!” Donghun burst’d out with.

 

Byeongkwan quickly jumped off the bed to grab the nearest device charger, while he hopped back on the bed. He held it out towards Sehyoon’s shoulder as he slowly brought it closer.

“Boop” he squeaked as he touched the charger to Sehyoon’s shoulder, then cheek, pretending to insert it into him. Whilst all three of them tried holing in their laughter.

 

“Bop” Sehyoon’s face became blank as Byeongkwan took the charger away from his cheek, causing Sehyoon to fall backwards onto the bed, the two other dying of laughter.

 

Sehyoon then got up.

 

“Hey at least you didn’t cry into Hoonie’s chocolate abs, who knows what kind of damage you could have caused” Byeongkwan giggled.

 

“Anyways, why are you shirtless, huh??? I thought it was cold, Mr ‘go put a shirt on’ man” Donghun laughed.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, yup it's a little sad, but i have come back with my Android jokes, lol i don't even have one, i've been with apple my whole life time, but yeah, i cant promise a date that i'll upload again but i'll try to make it sometime soon! and i promise that i'll try to lighten up the next few chapters!!! 
> 
> Plez don't forget to leave a comment!!!>>> 사랑해!!!! ;)


	13. Is now the right time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are bored so they all have an idea to do something   
> But was it safe to do so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALLL IM BACKKKKKKKK DID YA MISS ME  
> I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH BUT I FEEL LIKE IM GETTING CLOSE TO THE END OF IT   
> GOOD LUCK

Days passed and the boys continued to support each other with the help of their manager and staff providing them with the essentials and time to rest constantly.

 

Jun always tried his best to practise to his fell potential but that always had some kind of consequence later on when they got back to their dorms, with it was fainting later on, having to use an inhaler, or coughing up blood frequently.

 

There was no ‘easy’ way out of it, but even during those hard moments he felt happy, happy because he was with his members doing what he loved, even if it required consequences, those few hours he felt like he wasn’t sick anymore, like he was normal and healthy, he can make himself believe that he’s fine, and not going to die. But when they all get back to the dorms that’s when reality hits him.

 

Today they finally decided to make a bucket list with all the things that each member wanted to do with Junhee and things that Jun wanted to do.

 

“Yah, I’ve got a white board and marker” Byeongkwan jumped over the couch holding the smaller whiteboard and marker as he ran to join the others that were sitting in a circle on the bedroom floor.

 

Byeongkwan rested the materials down as Donghun reached out to grabs the marker turning the whiteboard to face him.

 

‘Dad’s bucket list’ He wrote on it.

 

Each of the members started laughing as soon as they saw what Donghun wrote. With Junhee rolling his eyes.

 

“seriously Hun” he slapped Donghun’s arm.

 

Donghun ignored him as he put down the marker.

 

“Ok so any one got anything they want to add?” Donghun looked around as Byeongkwan started to smirk.

 

“K Kwan what’s so funny?” Donghun sighed

 

“CHICKEN, WE NEED TO BUY A PET CHICKEN!!” He stood up screaming.

 

“Buck, buck, buck, ch-CH-CHICKEN” Sehyoon got up joining Byeongkwan in a chicken dance as they started to move around the room.

 

Donghun rolled his eyes looking back down.

 

“I guess buying a pet chicken is going on there, just as long as you two don’t eat it” He looked towards the two idiots dancing around as they nodded in unison.

 

“Ok what else, actually how about a pool day, like we had last year, remember and we were on vlive with our choice?” Jun smiled.

 

They all nodded in unison.

 

* * *

 

A couple hours passed as the boys wrote down every crazy idea, keeping in mind the time Jun had left.

 

* * *

 

“Uhhhhhhhhh, I’m tired!!” Byeongkwan moaned, as he stretched yawning.

 

“You’ve done nothing slack ass” Donghun hit him, sending a yelp from the youngers mouth.

 

“I wanna take a break, anyone got any ideas??” He got up suddenly not looking tired anymore.

 

“Lets go live??!” Jun got up excitedly.

 

“uhhh you sure bub?” Donghun walked over towards the leader concerned.

 

“I feel like I just have a lot on my mind right now, and so far everything that’s going through it is about this damn cancer, like I’m trying to take my mind off it, but everything I do, see and say makes me think about it” Jun frowned.

 

They all looked at each other.

 

“So I guess if I get it all out to choice, then I’ll have some tension lifted and I feel like they should know” He sighed.

 

“Well if its what you want to do then I guess why not, choice is our family, our babies, we can’t hide secrets from them” Sehyoon smiled trying to cheer up the boys.

 

“ahhh I’m so nervous but excited” Jun giggled as they all moved into one of the shared rooms.

 

All the boys got excited as they all moved into a position on the bed while Jun got his phone out and set it up, trying to balance it against a cup.

 

5,4,3,2,1 they were live now as all the boys put on their best smiles.

 

“Hello choices?” Jun said cheerfully waving at the camera, the comments had already filled up with greetings and questions.

 

A couple of them asking about what covers there gonna do next and how they’ve been. As usual they tried their best to answer as many questions possible.

 

Everything was going so well, untill Jun noticed one particular comment that caught his attention.

 

‘ _Annyeonghaseyo A.C.E! recently my father had been diagnosed with terminal brain cancer, it has been a rough couple of days for me and my family trying to accept it, but by watching your videos and how you all have so much fun and love each other so much, and also by listening to your music, it had made this just a little easier and had helped me to accept this and stay positive, Kamsabnida, Saranghae!!’_

 

Jun’s eyes became teary as he tried to force a smile, biting his lip to hold his tears back. Donghun soon took notice of this as he grabbed Jun’s arm and squeezed it. But that didn’t stop Jun from thinking about the comment.

 

“So Jun how did you feel when we found out about our debut?” Byeongkwan asked as he tried to stop laughing from Sehyoon tickling him to death.

 

“Uh, um, i-I” Jun stattered as he tried to keep his eyes from making contact with anyone, but then he looked at Donghun, who was smiling at him and he couldn’t anymore.

 

“I…” Jun chocked out as Donghun’s expression grew softer as he looked concerned. Tears started falling down his cheeks as he tried to smile, wiping his eyes along with the help of Donghun.

 

“Uljima, uljima, uljima” The other two chanted.

 

Sehyoon started to move to the other side of the bed next to Jun leaning over to cover Juns face.

 

“ah, you cannot let choice see your ugly crying face” he said laughing.

 

Jun started to join him as he continued to wipe at his face.

 

“Yeah hyung do you really want choices making memes out of you face” Byeongkwan joined them.

 

They all looked back towards the comments, wish choices responding with, ‘ _we will never do that to prince Jun’,_ and ‘ _WHAT BYEONGKWAN LOOKS AT OUR MEMES’,_ and the most favoured one _, ‘uljima Junnie’,_ with a lot of choices telling him that he shouldn’t cry or that’s he’s making them cry, and then they were a few who just joined asking why he was crying. 

 

Jun coughed clearing his throat.

“Sorry everyone, I’m just a little emotional from one of the comments.”

 

All the members looked at him confused as he reads out the comment still struggling to talk clearly, with the rest of the boys tearing up but managing to hold it together.

 

“I just wanna tell everyone right now something that’s been going on” He cleared his throat as Donghun grabbed his hand once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOZ TO LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!
> 
> SO HOPEFULLY YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW I'VE SAID THAT I WAS GONNA TRY MAKE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS HAPPIER AND LESS DEPRESSING SO ONCE AGAIN ILL TRY BECAUSE IVE ALREADY WRITTEN SOME OF THE NEXT CHAPTERS.
> 
> DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO SEE HOW YOU GUYS ARE THINKING OF THIS!!! <3


	14. Taking things a little slow "SMUT WARNING*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically Jun and Donghun decide to do something and so i think ya'll know what i'm referring to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE READING SMUT THEN YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER AS IT DOESNT MAKE A HUGE CONTRIBUTION TO THE WHOLE STORY!!
> 
> also this is my first time writing any smut, so i know its not going to be good quality, but if you have any feedback then that would be highly appreciated :)

The boys finally called it a day as they all got off the couch heading towards their rooms. Giggles were heard from Sehyoon and Byeongkwan as they locked their door.

 

Jun walked in first as Donghun closed their door behind them.

 

“We’ll we know who’s gonna be getting a good night’s sleep tonight” Donghun looked over nudging Juns shoulder, as Jun then scrunched his face up rolling his eyes.

 

The pinkness rose up into Donghun’s cheeks as he tried to hide the fact that he was blushing.

 

“Yah, don’t scrunch your nose up like that, you look too cute” He pocked Juns nose as they walked towards their bed.

 

Jun started to pull the sheets off the bed as Donghun helped him.

 

“I wish they made these walls sound proof, I don’t particularly want to hear Kwan and Sehyoons moan.” They both giggled as Donghun started to take his shirt off.

 

Jun looked at him in shock as he stared at the half naked muscular male.

 

“Oi who gave you permission to sleep half naked” Jun rolled his eyes once again.

 

“My abs, babe” He smirked back, winking.

 

Donghun threw himself onto the bed as Jun slowly placed himself down, still in his sweat pants and hoodie. They both laid down turning to their sided to look at each other.

 

Donghun leaned in so that Jun could feel his body heat start to consume him.

 

“You’re really pretty, you know, when your like this” Donghun’s breath hitting Jun as he spoke.

 

“What when I have messed up hair and trackies on?” he smiled.

 

Donghun giggled as he leaned in placing his right hand behind Juns neck.

 

Slowey their lips intertwined as Jun joined in, both of them not wanting to break apart, until Jun pulled away, breathing heavily.

 

“Babe I want you to take me to hell” He whispered as he smirked.

 

“Anything you want Park Junhee” He smirked back getting up.

 

Jun then rolled onto his back as Donghun grounded him down. As he pulled Juns hoodie off throwing it on the floor. He stared at his boyfriend as his hands ran down Juns abs and back up. He placed them towards the side as he leaned in kissing Jun’s jawline making his way down to his chest. He soon found a bud as he sucked on it making Jun moaned quietly. He then continued to leave red marks all over him. As soon as Donghun finished leaving his mark on every surface area of Juns chest he took a moment to look at his man.

 

Tonight, he was planning to turn his boyfriend into a mess.

 

Jun opened his eyes as his hands made their way down Donghun’s abs, reaching his wristband, he tugged at it as Donghun chuckled. He undid his belt pulling down his jeans, throwing them aside as well. Now only in his underwear which was soon off as well.

 

Donghun then made his way to Juns pants ripping them off along with his underwear, now only staring at his dick. Donghun leaned in as he started to stroke the side of his dick as then then motion continued as he started to lick it, teasing Jun. He then started to kiss the top of his dick sending shivers down Jun’s back. He then started to suck it as Jun let out louder moans.

 

“Holy shit, Donghun, just hurry up” Donghun nodded as he removed his lips from the tip spreading Juns legs out. Donghun pulled away grabbing the lube from the bedside table drawer.

 

“Ahhhh please hurry up” He groaned.

 

“Hurry up with what?” He cluelessly asked smirking.

 

“JUST FUCK ME ALREADY” He busted out with.

 

Donghun chucked, “Fine but you have to listen to me” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“yes daddy” He quietly spoke.

 

Donghun opened the bottle pouring lube onto his fingers and on Jun’s hole.

 

He began to enter one of his fingers in, as he started to add another one, pushing his fingers gently as jun let out small moans.

 

“Aish, faster please” Jun let out.

 

Donghun entered a third finger in as he began to thrust harder and faster into Jun as he hit Juns prostate.

 

Jun yelped a little as he continued to moan.

 

“How is that?” Donghun spoke quietly.

 

“Ahhhhhh Just fuck me already” Jun groaned as Donghun slipped his fingers out spreading lube onto his own dick.

 

Straight away he pushed into Jun with ease as he arched his back a little.

Donghun then got to business as he began to thrust in and out of Jun.

Jun arched his back once again letting out another moan, louder this time as his hands pulled the sheets.

 

“Faster, FASTER” He groaned.

 

Donghun obeying his man as he pounded into Jun hitting his prostate, releasing an even louder moan, as tears ran down Juns cheeks.

 

“No Cumming until I say you can, understood”

 

“Yes daddy” Jun responded as he took a gasp of air.

 

Donghun continued thrusting harder and faster as he leaned towards Juns cheek, licking it slowly, as Jun moved his arms from the sheets towards Donghun’s hair, as Donghun’s tongue moved towards Juns, exploring his mouth, touching all the walls of his mouth.

 

Donghun thrusted once again hitting Juns prostate even harder this time as Jun let out a gasp for air as he then moaned, pulling at Donghun’s hair.

 

Donghun quickly took his hands away from Jun’s face grabbing his hands and pinning them down besides his head.

 

“No” he quickly pulled away from Jun’s mouth taking a breath then re-entering it.

 

“Junheeeee I neeed to cum, ahhhh pleaseee” He begged

 

“No not yet, just a little more baby” Donghun pinched Juns nipple.

 

“Pleaseee” He begged once again.

 

Donghun looked at him in the eyes as he looked down, his facial expression softening, as he frowned.

 

He stopped thrusting as he pulled out sitting up, Jun looked at him sweat covering him, red, puffy lips with saliva glistening them, as he panted.

 

_I really did make a mess of him_

Donghun looked away as he lowered his head.

 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Jun’s croaked voice suddenly became softer as he no longer felt the need to cum anymore.

 

He turned his head slightly so that his eyes made contact with Donghun’s, his eyes were filled with tears as he tried to hold back.

“Donghun-ssi what’s the matter baby?” Jun reached out to his hand.

 

He sat upwards leaning his back into the pillows as he reached for his head moving it so that he was now facing Jun.

 

Donghun’s lips quivered as hot tears ran down his cheeks, his shoulders than began to shake as he closed his eyes.

 

Jun was in shock from the sudden change of mood, as one minute ago he was fucking the shit out of him and now the boy is sobbing.

 

Jun pierced his lips together as he pulled Donghun’s head into his chest, letting Donghun sob into him.

 

He sighed as he started to rub small circles onto the elders back. He had no idea why the sudden mood change, but he didn’t want to ask any questions for now.

 

“It’s okay baby, just let it all out” he whispered into Donghun’s ear as he began to stroke his hair. His sobs became louder as his whole body started to shake harder, it killed Jun to see Donghun cry but as a leader he needs to take care of his babies, and that means comforting them whenever they need it.

* * *

* * *

 

­­­

After a while Jun heard the sobs stop as he looked down as saw him peacefully sleeping. Jun took It upon himself to slowly move his baby to a pillow on the side as he quietly and slowly got up sneaking off into the bathroom, he quickly undressed as he showered putting just some underwear on. He reached into one of the drawers pulling out a face towel, as he wet it with some warm water, as he moved back into the bedroom as he slowly slid under the sheets leaning over Donghun as he attempted to wipe away the dried-up tear tracks with the cloth.

 

He stopped as he smiled placing a small kiss on the elder’s forehead. He then took the cloth placing it on his bedside table as he then crawled back into the bed lying down as Donghun moved his head slightly so that it was on Jun’s chest.

 

“I love you so much Junnie” a faint voice whispered, as Jun felt his breath touch his chest.

 

“I love you more baby” Jun whispered as he closed his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya that i don't know how to write smut, but i tried my best. I don't read a huge amount of it so i just went with my own kinda thing.
> 
> Anyways to those who thought it was ok then THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS. UWU <3


	15. I promise, I didn't mean to *SMUT WARNING*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all so the story is then taken to Wowkans bedroom where things get a little too heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP SMH I HAVE RETURED WITH ANOTH (PART) SMUT CHAPTER, IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH READING IT I WILL ADD IN MARKERS FOR YOU SO YOU DONT MISS ANY OF THE CUTE AND IMPORTANT THINGS (I'LL WILL BE ALL CUTE AND NICE AFTER THE CUTE PICTURE OF WOWSON :) UWU

"AHHHH Hoonie faster, FASTER!!!" Byeongkwan moaned as he started panting.

 

Sehyoon thrusted harder and faster, as Byeongkwan groaned, arching his back as he pulled the sheets, making his knuckles white.

 

Sehyoon began to kiss his neck violently, as he moaned loudly.

 

"Sehyoon I think I'm going to c-cc-c" Byeongkwan came as the white substance spitted onto both of their chests, not long after Sehyoon came inside of him too, as Byeongkwan moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back.

 

"GOD KIM SEHYOON, AH, DADDY" he yelled as he felt Sehyoons tongue leave his neck as it explored other areas.

 

Then suddenly he felt a stinging sensation.

 

"Ahhh, no, s-st-stop!, that hurts" He yelled as he flinched, eyes watering.

 

Sehyoon continued too enriched into the moment that he didn't notice tears falling from Byeongkwan's eyes.

He looked up and immediately stopped as he brought his lips away from the boys neck, licking his lips to taste blood. He then looked down at Byeongkwan neck revealing the crimson liquid all over his neck and chest now.

His eyes grew bigger as Byeongkwan continued to cry.

He processed what was going through his head as he pulled out straight away, feeling the rest of the cum leak of his dick.

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

 

** **END OF SMUTTTTTTTTT** **

 

"SHIT,OMG, KWAN, I-I'M SO SORRY, BABY, AISH" He got up reaching for tissues on the bedside table, as he started to clean up the blood.

 

He then leaned over opening the drawer reaching for the box of Band-Aids, as he carefully patched him up.

Byeongkwan continued crying as Sehyoon placed Byeongkwan's head on his chest, wiping away his tears.

 

"Baby I'm really sorry, I never wanted to hurt you" tears glistened in the elder's eyes.

 

Byeongkwan just nodded as he closed his eyes sobbing.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK" Jun slammed open the door then immediately covered his eyes with his palm.

 

"Put some clothes on would ya!!" He yelled.

 

"But you're in your boxers" Sehyoon mumbled back, still trying to calm down his little chicken lover.

 

"yeah but you can't see my DICK? CAN'T YA??" he screamed back, eyes still covered.

 

"Well you can kinda..."

 

"Shut up, and at least pull the blanket over you or something" He yelled back.

 

Sehyoon pulled the sheet over him and his boyfriend.

 

"Covered" He sighed

 

Jun took his palm away from his face as he's sighed.

 

"Why is he crying, Kim Sehyoon what did you do to my baby boy? DID YOU BREAK HIM, HOLY SHIT DOES HE STILL HAVE A ASS HOLE AND DICK RIGHT?? RIGHT??"

 

"first of all, HES MY BABY YOU DONGHUN DICK SUCKING MACHINE, BACK OFF, secondly do you want to know the whole story or...", Sehyoon moved closer into Byeongkwan almost like he was protecting him from their leaders yelling.

 

Jun took a deep breath and he tried not to scream. "Sehyoon if that involves you telling me all the details about you and Byeongkwan's sex, THEN NO!" he yelled once again.

 

"Then I guess that's your cue to leave now" Sehyoon winked.

 

"Seriously, I don't understand how I put up with you kids" He mumbled to himself as he turned around about to walk out.

 

"At least I'm not the only one making my boyfriend cry tonight, eh?" Sehyoon smirked.

 

"WHAT!!!" Jun screamed as he quickly turned around.

 

"C'mon Park Junhee, you're not the only one hearing things" Sehyoon raised as eyebrow, as he giggled.

 

Jun slammed the door making Byeongkwan jump a little from the noise.

* * *

* * *

 

Jun rolled his eyes sighing as he made his way back into their room, realising that he had waken Donghun.

 

"Babe what was that all about?" Jun slid into the bed as Donghun rested his head back on his boyfriends chest.

 

"Nothing just don't worry about it, okay" Jun said as he stroked Donghun's hair.

 

"c'mon what is it??" Donghun got up onto his elbows facing Jun.

 

"Well, while you were sleeping I heard someone crying from the other room..." He began.

 

"Woah, wait...are you sure? Jun please remember it's Sehyoon and Kwan in there, aka a FRICKEN ANDROID AND CHICKEN HEAD" Donghun looked confused.

 

"Well anyways I went to go check it out..." He continued.

 

"NAKED!" Donghun began to panic.

 

Jun rolled his eyes kicking him.

 

"Owwwwww that hurt" He wined pouting

 

"Dumbass" Jun chuckled.

 

"Okay continue" Donghun rubbed his arm in pain.

 

"So I opened the door when I saw both of them laying their naked, and Kwan was crying." Jun sighed.

 

"Damn Sehyoon must be pretty good in bed," Donghun smirked nudging the younger.

 

Jun looked at him kicking him even harder this time, missing his arm hitting his dick.

 

"FUCKKKKKKKK, AHHHHH, JUNHEE DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO NOT BE ABLE TO HAVE FUCKING KIDS" He fell back as he scrunched his face up.

 

"Really, that's what you get you dick" Jun rolled his eyes.

 

Donghun got back up letting out a loud sigh.

 

"Fine, but I'm just saying" He smiled.

 

Jun was about to continue when Donghun interrupted once again.

 

"Hold on, can I just say one more thing?" He grabbed Jun's arm, as if he was desperate.

Jun rolled his eyes.

 

"What" he was getting pissed now, and just wanted to finish what he was saying.

 

"I always thought that Sehyoon would be that kind of person, I mean just look at him, he's a whole snack."

 

Jun looked at him shocked as he got up pushing him off the bed

 

"Seriously do you not want to live to see tomorrow?" Jun yelled

"You know what if you keep on talking about Sehyoon and not me you will be sleeping on the couch tonight!" He yelled crossing his arms.

 

Donghun chuckled as he pushed himself back up onto the bed.

 

"Dude just calm your shit, you know that your better in bed." He smirked winking.

 

"Wait, are you implying something here!" Jun screamed

 

Donghun smiled.

 

"Wait how would you know that I'm BETTER!" He got up, looking at the wall.

 

"I'm guessing you dumb shit" Donghun rolled his eyes.

 

"I haven't fucked him yet" He smiled.

 

"YET, what do you mean YET??!!" Jun turned around, his face becoming redder.

 

"I'm just messing with you, don't worry baby I would never cheat" He got up touching Jun's shoulder as they sat back down.

 

"Messing, my ass" Jun mumbled under his breath, sitting back down, arms still crossed.

 

Donghun let out a small giggle.

 

'well your pretty good in bed when you don't start crying" He playfully slapped Donghun as he grinned.

 

"Shut up" Donghun crossed his arm pouting

 

"You knew I would get you back!" Jun smiled, letting out a giggle.

 

"I wasn't crying okay" Donghun frowned, as he crawled over the bed laying next to Jun

 

"Ok, so then what did I particularly witness?" jun raised an eyebrow.

 

"I had..... HAY FEVER, my-my eyes were watery" Donghun stuttered

 

"Oh geez you must get it real bad then, my poor baby, I've never seen anyone sob from hay fever" he sarcastically said as he started to caress Donghun pouting as he shook his head.

 

"Oi you cry too" Donghun mumbled.

 

"aha but not in the middle of sex, ehh?" He nudged his hyung, winking.

 

"Just forget about it, okay" Donghun rolled over facing the opposite direction as his head rested on the pillow.

 

"Why did you cry anyways?" Jun nudged him again, as he moved closer looking over his shoulder.

 

"I said just forget about it!" His muffled words came out as he buried his face into the pillow.

 

Jun leaned his head on Donghun's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him.

 

"Awwww baby, c'mon you know I'm just going to keep on asking until you tell me" he slowly placed a kiss on his shoulder, then on his neck.

 

Donghun sighed as he opened his mouth to speak.

 

"I-I" Donghun took a deep breath chocking on the word a little, as he started again.

 

"I'm scared to lose you, Park Junhee, you're the best fricken thing that has ever happened to me." He spoke quietly, trying not to cry.

 

Jun took a deep breath as he tightened his grip around the elder.

 

"I will never let you go baby, understand?" he spoke softly.

 

"I love you" Donghun whispered as he started to fall asleep.

 

"I love you more" Jun shut his eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO IT WAS A LITTLE KINKY AND EXTREME AT THE START WITH WOWKWAN BUT THEN I MADE IT A LITTLE CUTE BETWEEN THE OTHER TWO FOR YOU GUYS.
> 
> I JUST WANNA SAY TYSM, AND ILYSM YOU ALL FOR THOSE THAT HAVE STUCK TO THIS STORY FOR A WHILE NOW, 16 CHAPTERS IS QUITE LONG BUT I PROMISE THAT I'LL BE DONE IN AT MOST 5ISH DAYS :)) <333


	16. Clean It Upp!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehyoon forces Kwan to clean up there mess, unfortunately Kwan isn't a morning person! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooohoooo so i finally updated, after a while i finally gave in and got a little more inspiration to finish this!!!

 

"Fuck! Kwan get up... we made a mess!!" Sehyoon got up ripping the covers off of Byeongkwan as he looked around.

Byeongkwan lifted his arms with all the strength he had managing to slap Sehyoons thigh.

"Shut up, I want to sleep" he mumbled into the pillow, as his arm flopped back down.

Sehyoon got off the bed pulling Byeongkwan with him as he eventually gave in, standing up as he rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" He mumbled still half asleep as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't care" Sehyoon ignored him, still starring at the bed.

"well I do" he innocently said.

"Aish everywhere" He scratched his head, rubbing his eyes.

"Well that's because you can't go one night without sex" Byeongkwan yelled as he rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who can't control yourself you white chicken ass" Sehyoon nudged him smirking.

"Ahhh it's too early in the morning to be kinky" Byeongkwan dropped his head back closing his eyes.

"IT'S FUCKING 10:30 YOU DICK HEAD, HOW THE FUCK IS THAT EARLY?" Sehyoon punched him, as he fell down due to the lack of energy.

He just laid there as he slowly started to close his eyes.

"OH FUCK NO YOUR NOT SLEEPING NOW" Sehyoon quickly got down pulling his wobblily boyfriend back up as he whined slapping Sehyoon hand off his arm.

"Fine you win" Byeongkwan sighed, sitting down on the side of the bed.

Sehyoon let out a sigh as well as he joined his boyfriend, looking at the younger, who's head was down as he played with his thumbs.

Sehyoon reached out touching Byeongkwan's shoulder.

"Listen baby, I'm really sorry for what I did last night, I was just caught up in the moment and didn't have any control of myself."

Byeongkwan sighed as he looked up towards Sehyoon whose eyes were filling with tears.

Byeongkwan smiled as he playfully hit Sehyoons thigh.

"C'mon don't cry you big baby, I knew you didn't mean it" Sehyoon lowered his head as he began to silently let out small sobs.

Byeongkwan gently lifted Sehyoons chin up as he took his head in both of his palms. Tears fell down the boy's face, as his red puffy eyes made contact with Byeongkwan's he pierced his lips together as he scrunched his nose up.

Byeongkwan titled his head as he moved his eyes up and down to Sehyoon, nodding his head, as he took Sehyoon's head into his shoulder as he let out loud cries, he just closed his eyes patting his back and occasionally lifting the elders head up to wipe tears.

"Well I'll forgive you, but I have one request" Sehyoon looked up wiping his nose.

"You need to buy me chicken tonight" Byeongkwan smiled as soon as he saw Sehyoon chuckle.

"Okay, okay" Sehyoon giggled still wiping his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this time i promise (actually) that i WILL be finished by the end of the week!!. Or even maybe tonight!! I'm not quite sure yet but i hope so. 
> 
> Anyways like always, please dont forget to vote and leave a comment!!


	17. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jun is constantly reminded to take his meds and stuff but somtimes Donghun is just too much for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again updating all nightttttt!!!!

"Wow for once you cooked us something decent" Byeongkwan threw himself on the couch as everyone else joined him.

"I,I, think that's the first complement I've ever gotten from you, Kwan, th-thankyou i-I love you" Donghun started fanning at his eyes as he started to fake cry, wiping his 'invisible tears'.

"well I don't love you dumbass" he rolled his eyes.

"COZ ITS ALL FAKE LOVE, FAKE LOVE, FAKE LOVE" Sehyoon started to sing.

"Aish you BTS trash" Jun laughed.

"Oi don't speak to your mother like that" Donghun sternly said.

Jun started chocking on his toast as Byeongkwan and Sehyoon fell on the floor out laughing.

"Your what?" He managed to spit out.

"mhm, that's right you heard me" he answered back confidently.

"Oh God, someone help send help" he rolled his eyes.

"Guys don't you think we should actually, WE HAVE FUCKING PRACTSISE IN 10" Jun caught his breath.

"Holy shit" Donghun quickly picked up the shirt off the couch and chucked it on, as everyone raced to gather up all their things.

 

**\- An Hour Later –**

 

"Aish I need a breakkkkk" Byeongkwan wined from the floor, as he slapped his head.

"Uh no joke bro" Sehyoon fell resting his head on Byeongkwan stomach.

Jun sat in the corner of the room while he sipped on his water, his face looking quite pale as Donghun dragged his feet along with himself, dropping down next to him in the corner.

"Hey buddy, you don't look so well, do you need to take any of that medication?" He rubbed at his eyes.

"Nah I'm good" he responded out of breath"

"You sure, you really haven't been looking well at all lately, please take it" Donghun begged.

"I'm fine" He insisted.

"Well you know your body, so I'm leaving it up to you" He got back up.

Jun nodded his head as Donghun helped him up, stumbling over a little but then soon regaining his balance.

"c'mon Jun you cant even stand straight" he worryingly said.

"No, I'm fine, I swear" he sat down closing his eyes.

"Jun-"

"STOP" Jun yelled, the other two drawing their attention to him.

"sorry"

"it's okay, I didn't mean to keep nagging you, I'm just worried, we all are"

"I know" Jun wined.

"But I think you should sit out for now" He insisted.

Jun nodded and did as told as he watched the boys practise for the rest of the 4 hours.

 

**\- A month later –**

 

Donghun helped Jun towards the couch as he sat down out of breath. Donghun then carefully sat next to him as they both sat silently.

"Jun, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit" His croaky voice responded with.

"doesn't surprise me"

"huh?"

"You look like it as well"

"Naww hun does that mean that I'm not bias anymore?" He pouted.

"Bitch I was always bias" Donghun smirked.

"Rude" Jun started coughing violently as Donghun quickly ran for some water and meds.

He handed the meds along with the water to Jun as he took them settling his coughing fit.

"Thanks" he sighed.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Donghun concerningly said.

"I think I just want to sleep, thanks" He responded with.

"Okay, let's go" Donghun grabbed Jun's arm helping him walked towards their bedroom, whilst helping him into bed.

"Baby I'll just be gone to the shops for a half hour, Sehyoonie and Kwannie should be back in 10 but if you need anything please call me, okay, anything" He finished tucking in his boyfriend as he carefully placed down Jun's phone near the bedside table.

"Okay Mum" Jun tried to smile while he shut his eyes.

"I love you baby" Donghun leaned in placing a kiss on his forehead. He left the room closing the door quietly, as he snuck off to head to the shops.

Donghun returned from the shops with his bags of groceries in one hand and the new medication for Jun in the other.

He closed the door behind him to see Jun sitting on the couch with the two others watching some cartoon. He smiled seeing all the boys laughing together, as they snug up to each other.

Donghun dropped the groceries on the kitchen bench as he began to unload them into the fridge and pantry, while watching a bit of the show himself.

Later on Sehyoon and Byeongkwan decided to head off to their room as the show finished, leaving Jun on the couch.

Donghun later joined him, as they cuddled to watch Donghun's favourite movie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you can't really tell, i kinda rushed this chapter since i just want to take the speed up on the story a little bit, but my next chapter was written a couple of moths ago and so i'm really looking forward to Chan finally being introduced!!! 
> 
> Like always dont forget to comment and vote!!!


	18. Chan!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan calls Jun, but Jun can't remember who the hell he is!???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last update of the night my friends/ i'm probs lying, who knows i might update like two more chapters or the rest of the story, like i literally only have to write one more chapter than i'm done, since i've already written the ending 2 ages ago :)

"Yeoboseyo?"

Donghun quickly took notice of Jun and paused the movie.

"Jun Jun I'm so happy to hear your voice, I have missed you and all the other hyungs so much, and yesterday was so amazing, we all went sight-seeing before our concert, and we even saw the same statue that's in Donghun hyungs favourite movie. There were so many people that came to see us perform, some were even holding up A.C.E banners. Gosh I miss you so much and I can't wait till I return home, and..."

"I'm sorry who is this?" Jun asked confused

"Hahaha Hyung very funny, now were was i.."

"No like who are you?" He said seriously.

"C'mon hyung I know were haven't talked to each other or seen each other in a couple of months, so you don't

have to make a joke out of it, I'm meant to be the one doing that"

"I don't know what you are talking about, who are you and what's your name?" He said more demanding this time.

"Hyung I'm being serious, please stop it" Chan said in a less bright tone this time.

"And mister I'm being serious as well, stop calling me Hyung, did you get the wrong number or something?"

Chan went completely silent.

"Now please tell me who you are" Jun said a little calmer this time"

"Jun, it's Chan, your maknae" he said with a quite voice.

"I'm sorry I don't know a 'Chan' and I don't have a maknae"

"Well I see Jun you must be very tired, so I'll leave you to get some rest, then I'll call you back later." Chan said

whilst clearing his throat.

"Good night Hyung" Chan said while cutting off Jun.

Jun took the phone away from his ear as he looked confused.

"Hyung who was that' Donghun said as he walked over to Jun holding a cup of water and handing it to him.

"Someone named Chan" he said as he started sipping the water.

He took the cup away from his mouth.

"Do you know of a Chan, he kinda seemed chatty and loud" Jun said looking up at Donghun.

"Oh you must have lost memory of him, which is rather surprising" Donghun said frowning.

"well ok then, he said that he would call me back later tonight anyways" Jun said as he started to lift himself along with the help of Donghun out of the armchair and started walking towards their shared bedroom.

Donghun then sat in the arm chair as he pulled his phone out and dialled Chan's number.

"Yeoboseyo" Chan said his voice sounding fragile.

"Chan" Donghun said smiling from hearing the maknaes voice.

"Ah Hyung I missed you so much, how are things going with the promotions?" Chan said as he voice started to

sound more normal.

"Very well, what about UNB's concerts, have you been visiting a lot of places and behaving to all your hyungs. Donghun said back.

"It's been really good, were having such a great time and I am making sure to behave" Chan said giggling a bit.

Then he cleared his throat.

"I spoke to Jun a couple of minutes ago, but he didn't seem himself" Chan said.

"He's just a little tired" Donghun said as he tried to hide the real reason why.

"oh, okay then"

"So, tell me about Paris" Donghun said trying to lighten the mood.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Channie was finally introduced and this story probably only has three chapters left on it, so far i'm actually quite proud of it and of what i've done so i'm really happy!
> 
> Please don't forget to vote if you love chan and comment if you want Jun to get better!!


	19. Your such a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehyoon finds Donghun on the couch sobbing while watching a movie, until their attention is brought to Jun who's still sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'll probably write another 4 or 5 more chapters, since i want to finish it well, anyways enjoy!

“Oi where’s Jun?” Sehyoon came out of his bedroom stretching his arms.

 

“Sleeping” Donghun responded back as he grabbed another tissue, wiping his tears.

 

“He’s always sleeping” Sehyoon threw himself besides Donghun as he looked at him confused.

 

There were a bunch of tissues all over the floor and in his lap.

 

“Sehyoonie, why did he have to die, they were so perfect to each other??” He sobbed as he blew his nose once again.

 

Sehyoon laughed as he realised what movie was on.

 

“So, I guess you finally made time to watch one of my faves huh?” He nudged, winking at him.

 

“I don’t blame you for crying now, I completely understand” he cleared his throat.

 

“Well ‘The Fault in Our Stars’ is quite an emotional movie” Sehyoon relaxed sinking into the couch.

 

Donghun nodded as he choked out sobbing once again. But all Sehyoon could do was laugh at him, he had seen Donghun emotional over nearly every movie he watched now, so nothing was new here. Of course, he felt a little mean and guilty for laughing at him, but they way that he acts like an old woman is just too hilarious.

 

The movie ended with Donghun crying hysterically into Sehyoon’s shoulder and Sehyoon almost crying from the laughter that had never stopped.

 

“That was just beautiful, beautiful” Donghun clapped passionately as he blew his nose one last time, with Sehyoon dying next to him.

 

“Ahhh, what to do now” Donghun rested back into the couch as his mind drifted away from the movie.

 

“Should we maybe go check on Jun?” Sehyoon suggested.

 

“I guess we should” Donghun quickly clicked back and got up, the tissues in his lap falling everywhere.

 

“Hun your gonna have to clean that up later”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know” He opened the door, as they witnessed a sleeping Jun tucked under the sheets.

 

“He looks so peaceful and cute” Sehyoon smiled.

“That’s my baby” Donghun joined him, smiling as well.

 

They both walked up towards him, as Donghun’s smile suddenly disappeared.

 

“Shit Sehyoon, get a towel, his nose is bleeding again!” Sehyoon obeyed him running into the bathroom to grab a towel.

 

“Here” he handed it over as Donghun gently wiped away the mess trying not to wake up the leader.

 

“Gosh he feels really hot, can you maybe grab a couple of wet towels why I undress him.”

 

Sehyoon nodded running to the bathroom once again to grab the wet towels, as Donghun stripped off the sheets, unbuttoning Jun’s shirt and taking off his pants, but somehow the boy continued to stay asleep.

 

Sehyoon returned with the towels placing one behind his neck and one on his forehead.

 

“Should I call anyone?” Sehyoon grabbed his phone.

 

“No I think he’ll be fine, the doctor said not to worry about this problem.” Donghun reassured him.

 

“Okay, anything else we should do?” He asked.

 

“Maybe we should give him his meds now” Donghun signalled for Sehyoon to go grab them from the kitchen.

 

He returned with them as Donghun tried to carefully wake up sleeping beauty.

 

“Junnieeee, c’mon you need to wake up to take your medication, baby please wake up for me” He pleaded, as he carefully tapped his shoulder.

 

Junhee didn’t move a muscle.

 

“Fuck Sehyoon he’s not waking up” Donghun froze as he yelled.

 

Sehyoon moved Donghun out of the way as he shook Jun violently.

 

“Fuck c’mon Junhee, wake the fuck up” He continued to shake him.

 

Donghun nervously stood behind him, as his hands started to tremble.

 

Jun opened his eyes.

 

“Holy fuck, SEHYOON GO CALL FOR HELP” Donghun yelled as he ran towards Jun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm sorry for leaving ya'll on a cliff hanger but i will being finishing off this phase then hopefully going into finishing it up, 
> 
> Question: What do you think is happening to Jun, and do you think he will survive??


	20. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun is in trouble once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys like this chapter because i think it's kinda cute!!!

“Quick get the inhaler” Donghun yelled as he held Jun’s head in his chest not knowing what to do.

“I cant find it” Sehyoon yelled back.

“Fucking try harder, he’s getting worse” He yelled back.

Jun started coughing through his gasps, as he pulled away from Donghun, leaving blood printed on his white shirt.

Donghun took notice of this as tears brimmed in his eyes.

“Sehyoon hurry” He desperately yelled.

“Ok, Ok, I’ve got it” He came running in with the object.

They quickly held it to him mouth as Jun gasped for air, the inhaler feeling it to him.

They all sat there quietly, as they listened to Jun’s breaths, until he finally calmed down, being able to control his breathing.

They all sighed in relief.

Sehyoon noticed the blood on Donghun shirt as he carefully pulled him aside.

“Hun, why is there blood on your shirt” He whispered.

“I think he’s getting worse Sehyoonie, I don’t want to do this anymore” He begged.

“I can’t just sit and watch my baby die, look at him, he’s not going to make it before the album release” Tears pricked his eyes.

Sehyoon brang him into a hug as he rubbed his back.

“Donhunnie, can I have some..some of that stuff, you know what’s it called, when your thirsty?” Jun’s croaky voice worsened as he tried to speak.

“Water baby?” Donghun cleared his throat.

“Yeah that’s it, water…how did I forget that” Jun looked down in confusion.

Donghun began to head to the kitchen as Sehyoon walked up to Jun siting in the little space available, between the end of the bed and Juns hip.

“Don’t worry Jun, we all forget things sometimes” Sehyoon comforted him.

“But how could I forget water?” His voice sounded weak, as he looked up with his dark eyes.

Sehyoon couldn’t help but feel pity for his member, he looked seriously ill, dark circles, scruffy hair, pale, and it wasn’t helping that he was getting skinnier and skinnier buy the minute.

“You know what Junnie, why don’t we go for a short walk across the road to the park, it might be nice to get some sunlight” Sehyoon suggested.

Jun’s face lightened up as his eyes sparkled with excitement, he hadn’t been to the park or even outside in a very long time.

“That sounds like an amazing idea” He excitedly said as he started to get up and lift the sheets off of him, as Sehyoon stood up.

Sehyoon grabbed Jun by the waist, helping him up.

“Can you walk yourself?” Sehyoon asked, still holding onto Jun.

Jun took a step as he was about to fall, Sehyoon catching him.

“I guess not” His voice lowered as he sat back down on the bed.

“What if I find something for you, like that wheelchair we have from the last check up?”

Jun didn’t seem too excited about using the wheelchair, but if he got any chance to see the outside world then he would do it.

He nodded slightly as Sehyoon left to get the chair, with Donghun returning with the fresh water and meds that were still left on the table.

“Here baby, take these, I heard that you and Sehyoonie and going for a little walk” He smiled as he helped him with the meds.

He gulped down the tablets along with the water Sehyoon soon returning with the chair.

Donghun sighed at the sight of it, as they both helped Jun into it, with Jun panting from the couple of steps.

* * *

 

**_ After the park/ walk_**

* * *

 

“Hey bub how was it?” Donghun smiled as the boys opened the door entering the room, both of them smiling.

“It was just great” Jun responded happily, there was now a little more colour in his face, but he still looked frail.

“Yeah it was” Sehyoon smiled as well.

“Donghunnie, can I go sleep please, I feel exhausted” He exclaimed as Byeongkwan entered the room.

“What’s up guys” He yawned, tossing his old pants over his shoulder.

“Well someone finally decided to wake up” Sehyoon rolled his eyes placing his hands on his hips.

“Whatever, at least I’m not getting waken up to CLEAN UP AT 6 LIKE YOU MADE ME LAST FRICKEN MONTH” He sat on the couch.

“How the hell are you still needing to bring up that for a fricken month ago” Sehyoon walked around the couch to sit next to him, as Donghun wheeled Jun to his room.

“How’s Jun” Byeongkwan leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Not good, I think he’s gotten worse, coughing up blood, not even being able to walk now without having to use his inhaler, and constantly feeling tired.”

“That poor boy probably doesn’t even have much longer left”

“C’mon don’t say that”

“What it’s true”

“I guess so, just don’t say it around Hun, it’s really getting to him.”

“I wont”

“Good”

Byeongkwan sat back up wrapping his arm around Sehyoon’s shoulders.

“So where did you 2 go before”

“I took him for a walk”

“Oh sounds nice”

“Yeah, I think he really needed it, especially after today”

“Sehyoon more like the past couple of days, the cancers really getting to him”

“Yeah I know, he’s really strong, and I’m actually surprised with how well he’s doing compared to when my mother went through it.” Sehyoon sighed.

2 years ago, his mother died from brain cancer, so none of this seemed new to him.

“It sucks but I recon he’ll get through it” Byeongkwan sighed as well.

“God I hope so”

They sat there for a while watching some tv until Donghun called them for dinner with Jun sleeping through dinner as well, since he would just fall straight back to sleep whenever he was wakened.

_after dinner_

They all decided to go outside and watch the night sky, just before their album release. After carrying Jun out and setting up beanbags in a pile so that they could all lay close together. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh i'm actually getting a little sad that this is ending, that was officially the last chapter i had to write (the last 3? were already written a couple of months ago), i actually kinda liked this one though, i think it turned out nicely. 
> 
> I would love to hear your opinion on what might happen to Jun!!


	21. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decided to spend the night under the stars, before their comeback is released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooohooo, so OMG i never thought that i would be able to release this chapter this soon, i'm so happy!!

"Just a few more minutes than the album will be out for the whole world to listen to" Sehyoon said as they all laid on their beanbags cuddled up to Jun, who was trying to stay awake.

They all looking up at the stars as the soothing sound of cactus played in the background.

"What a beautiful night" Byeongkwan said sighing.

Donghun felt Jun's fingers start to slip away one by one as he looked up to take notice of Jun.

Jun was pale all over, his hair all messed up, and his oversized tracksuit covering him up like a blanket. Donghun thought to himself how small and young the older boy looked and how fragile and frail he was.

He could see that juns eyelids were starting to get heavier, as each second passed, due to the constant opening and closing he was doing.

So Donghun squeezed his hand harder causing the boy to open his eyes once again. Donghun's smile then turning into a frown, as he knew it was Jun's time to go. So, then he nudged Sehyoon and Byeongkwan who had placed their phones down a while ago after just recently checking that they have 4 more minutes till their album release.

The members beside Jun all made eye contact with each other as Sehyoon, who was laying on Jun's chest nodded to Donghun, with already tears in his eyes.

Donghun then sighed and drew all of his attention to Jun.

"Hyung" He said with a heavy heart.

"It's okay, go can go now" Donghun said whilst trying to fight back tears, but he failed as tears started welled in his eyes, falling one by one continuously.

Jun smiled for the last time as he made contact with each of the members all of them nodding their heads. He mouthed 'thank you' and slowly started closing his eyes.

Sehyoon was the first one to get up as he couldn't feel Jun's chest go up and down anymore.

"Jun, Jun!, Junhee" He cried as his sobs started getting louder, he placed his head on Juns chest hugging the boy as he sobbed harder.

Byeongkwan then got up smiling at the boy while grabbing his other free hands to Sehyoon's back slowly rubbing it back and forth as tears fell from his eyes.

"You did well Park Junhee" He whispered as he looked up.

Donghun then broke out into a loud sob as he hugged the small boy's waist, tears wetting his red jumper, they all

hugged each other and cried together, that they had suddenly forgotten about the release of their new album.

A couple of minutes later...

Being the only one who could be able to bring himself together, Byeongkwan got out his phone and tweeted and message.

'Goodnight Park Junhee, may you rest in peace'

That night the boy's album sky rocketed the charts and their mv was constantly watched more than 50 million times.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing this chapter made me cry, i hope it's not too rushed and short, because i feel like it didn't need much detail. So hopefully you liked it.


	22. I don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan finally texts Sehyoon telling him that he's coming homeeee!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh i don't really have anything else to say except for this is the shortest chapter i'll ever write :)

The next morning came as they all slept together on the beanbags but just without Jun this time as his body had been taken away just a couple of hours after his passing last night.

Sehyoon was the first one to wake up, as he slowly and quietly tried breaking out of the other boy’s arms. He got up then reached for his phone, checking an unread message from a few minutes ago.

‘Hyung I just left the airport, Feeldog hyung said he would drop me off’

He smiled at the text message, but soon realising the bad news, sending him into a daydream, until another text message came through.

“Hey hyung sorry I didn’t have any internet or data for the past 3 days so I haven’t been up to date with anything or been able to call you guys.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the very short chapter, this is the first and last time i'll ever write a chapter this short, but Channies finally coming home!!!!
> 
> Also just a quick notice i'm talking in any new story recommendations, so if you have any i'll be happy to consider them!!


	23. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan finally arrives home to witness the bed news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like i'll mention later, this is the last update for tonight my lovelies!

Chan was standing there next to Feeldog both with a huge smile on their faces, as Sehyoon’s eyes started to tear up as Chan dropped all of his bags and ran into Sehyoons arms as they hugged each other for what seemed like forever.

Chan then suddenly pulled away as his smile faded. He noticed a stray tear that had just fallen from Sehyoons eye as Chan took it upon himself to gently wipe it away with the back of his hand.

“Hyung, why are you crying?” Chan said as he tilted his head to the side like a puppy.

Sehyoon then forced a smile as he brought Chan back into a hug, but then a few seconds later sobs started to escape him. Chan started rubbing his back.

“Please don’t cry hyung, it’s a happy day not a sad one” Chan said cluelessly.

He was quite shocked from his hyung tears as Sehyoon rarely cried and if he ever did it would never be this hard.

Chan then noticed Donghun appear as Donghun joined the hugged and started crying as well.

“Ah, uljima aigoo” Chan said as he comforted both of his hyung.

“Jeez guys I didn’t know that you missed me this much”. Chan said in shock.

“Where’s oldest hyung, I missed his so much, gosh I can’t wait to tell his about everything!” Chan said as he couldn’t stop smiling.

A couple of seconds later Chan broke the hug as he went off attempting to ‘find’ Jun.

“Hyung where are you? Jun, I’m home” He called as he ran around the dorm looking for the leader.

Byeongkwan soon woke up to Chans yelling as he saw Chan and both of them hugged each other while he compressed his emotions and joined the others who had stopped crying by now.

They all just stood there silent as they watched Chan look for their leader contemplating if they should tell his now or wait, dreading what they had to tell their maknae.

Eventually Chan stopped and returned back to his other hyungs.

“Where’s Jun?” He asked still with a big smile on his face.

Byeongkwan knew he had to tell him but he couldn’t just do this to an innocent child who had just experiences the best couple of months of his life, how was he meant to ruin that for him, when all he wanted to do was go back to normal and talk to his hyungs, especially Jun.

But he had no choice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so for now i'm going to stop updating since i'm very tired and need to get some sleep for an performance tomorrow, but i promise i'll post that last 2? i think chapters some time!!
> 
> Please leave some comments, since this is coming to an end and i really wanna know how you guys found it/ took the news of Juns death and Chan coming home


	24. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is given the information about Jun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter y'all, i'll write something a little later, enjoy

“Channy, baby come here please” He said as he grabbed his hand directing him towards the couch, sitting him down on one side as the others sat on the opposite couch.

“Chan there something that we need to tell you” Byeongkwan said as he took a deep breath.

“Hold on lets just find Jun hyung first, so then he can get told as well then..” Chan said as he started to rant on as he started to get up. But then he was soon cut off by Donghun.

“Chan! He’s Dead!” Donghun blurted out loudly.

Chan’s smile then began to fade as his eyes grew wider.

“What!” He yelled as tears formed in his eyes.

“He gone” Donghun said as Sehyoon and Byeongkwan began to get up.

Chan then fell back into the couch crawling up into a little ball as he started to weep. The two boys made their way over to Chan as they sat beside the small boy, rubbing his back and telling his that ‘it is going to be okay’, as they wiped their own tears.

“No, NO, it’s not fair…. IT CANT BE TRUE” He cried as he sobbed even harder, causing all of them to sob harder as well.

They all continued to rub his back as Chan started calming down from a heavy weep into a soft sniffle.

He looked up with his big, red, puffy eyes and pouted.

“When” He said with his small croaky voice.

“When did it happen” He said once again this time a little louder.

“Last night” Donghun replied with, still sniffling a little bit.

Chan then broke out into a sob, as he muffled some words through his cries.

“If.. only.. i…I… arrived sooner” He choked out.

“Channy it’s not your fault, baby it might have been even better that you didn’t have to see him in the state he was in.” Byeongkwan said as he continued to rub his back.

“But I would have been better than nothing” Chan continued to cry.

A half hour passed as they let Chan cry in one of the rooms since he didn’t want any company.

“Hyungs” He opened the door from the bedroom, eyes all red and puffy, lips still trembling.

They all looked up at him concerned.

“Can we go see him?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, i'll write a little ending/ epilogue as well to finish it nicely and kinda round up the future for them.


	25. THE FUTURE//epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so i just have a little epilogue, and description of the future for the boys

Hey guys,

 

So ‘Youth doesn’t last forever’ has officially come to an end. I never thought that I would actually have the willpower and time to finish it, but I did it and now feel really happy with my finished result. After 4-5 months of writing this I finally can take a break while possibly starting something new.

 

Now I didn’t really think about the last line/ sentence of this when I was writing it a while ago, I guess I just feel like ending it with the mention of Jun from Chan works well.

 

I know that some of you may ask ‘well what happened afterwards’. We’ll all the members continued to stay together not just because of their love for one another but because they want to succeed in honour of Jun.

 

A week later they won their first award for their new album and performed on several music shows.

They then went on an actual world tour visiting over 50 countries.

Sehyoon and Byeongkwan continued to stay with each other until the public found out, threatening to kick them out, so they kept that on a down low. Donghun still hasn’t moved on from Jun, writing him letters everyday. And Chan has been dealing with depression from the loss of Jun, attempting to take his life twice now, but he recently started seeing a psychologist.

 

6 months later Chan and Donghun released their own album, along with Kwan and Sehyoon starring in their own love drama. 2 years later they won their first Daesang.

 

So anyways, I will be gone for a while since I literally started writing a kaiso fanfic the other night, as requested by a friend. Also, I’ll post a couple of the other stories that I’ve already written on wattpad, so yeah, hopefully you enjoy those.

 

Cya,

Sarah x

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hope you guys are starting to like this story ill try to update as much as i can but i'm really busy at the moment with school:(  
> \- i really wanted to write a story based on ACE since i love them so much, and since theres not many ACE and UNB fanfics out their, so here ya go choice!!!  
> \- Please don't forget to leave a comment!!!!  
> \- i will also be posting this story on Wattpad!!!


End file.
